Hardlines
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: Set in current time with a little of future tech thrown in. Eric/OC Lily Eaton has just moved home to Chicago after striking out on her own at the age of 16. She is a brilliant scientist but with the hard edge brought to her by her abusive and alcoholic former DPD father. She hates her brother and is willing to play with fire when she agrees to help Eric get back at Four. M-sex
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. Couple things about this fiction. It will be a mainly Eric/OC AU Not set in the divergent world or with divergents per say. It is set current to future so some tech will outstrip what is on the market. There will be some Peter romantic interest but haven't decided who with. Also if you are a hardcore Four fan, you might not want to read. He is kinda dark and twisted in this.**

 **About the character Lily. I will admit that she has is pretty much me but better. When I write characters I usually go opposite from me. But she was just busting forth. Incidents I mention or personality quirks are pretty accurate. I really do have a 'pizza spot' on my back and the whole tattoo thing did happen. I also make those kinds of noises. Makes for fun writing and story but not so fun day to day living.**

 **Please R &R **

**(I only own my plot and oc's, V Roth owns the rest)**

Hardlines

"Fuck. My. Life." I growled out. My hands cradled the gun securely as I kept my eyes on the asshat on the ground currently spread eagle.

I just wanted coffee. "I just wanted coffee!" I yell at him. He flinched and looked scared like I was the one who had just tried to stab and rape the girl next to him.

She was on the ground sobbing holding her ripped tank. What was her name. Be...Bianca...I don't fucking know.

"Hey Blondie," I whistle to get her attention "You're gonna be fine ok...I need you to come over here and reach in back pocket and pull out the zip ties. We need to secure his hands. Come on...I won't bite..."...maybe I think. I was having a really shitty morning. And if you are wondering why I am carrying zip ties, don't, better not to ask.

Blondie got up and made her way over to me and I whistle at the guy on the ground to let him know I was still holding a very loaded gun on him.

"Farm boy, this nice young lady is going to hog tie your ass and you're going to let her. Or I might just decide that I don't need to go to the gun range for target practice today and have a perfect fucking target right here. Got it...good"

He didn't move a muscle, not that I blamed him..I was not a happy person when I hadn't had my coffee. And I did shoot the knife out of his hand. He looked like a coward. So wise choice for him. I chuckled when Blondie let a huge kick to his ribs fly.

"Where the fuck are the blues already?" I yell out loud. Surely someone in this damn apartment and condo complex had heard what was going on and had called it in. Damn, I knew of at least four guys in this part of the complex that were cops.

I sat looking around, the gun still pointed at the assailant, but not as high. The girl was resting on a ledge next to me waiting as well. She looked banged up but otherwise ok. She was pretty, blonde long hair. I thought I saw I bit of a tattoo on her collar, birds or something. I kept my eyes moving, it's kind of second nature to me now. It had been ingrained into me to always be aware of my surroundings.

I took in the huge cave like building that housed my condo. It was called The Compound and was somewhat subterranean. I was currently standing in what was called The Pit. The Place was full of wonderful little names like that. The Pit happened to be where life happened here. There were shops of all kinds;bars, theaters, cafes and dining halls. I was on my way to getting my coffee for the morning then was going to go release some tension at the gym here. Another thing I loved about this place, kick ass coffee and a way to kick ass. I had missed this place when I had been away from Chicago.

"Keep your pants on Eaton," I heard in that annoying drawl my ex had.

"Hayes, bout fucking time." I said and lowered and put my gun back on safety and in its holster.

He came strolling up dressed in black sweats and tank. He looked good, bulked up a little since I left for college. "Fuck Hayes, you're not even on duty?" I sigh in annoyance.

"Their on their way, I had to come check on my girl." My forehead wrinkles but I look at the blonde. "Well then, you might want to go check on her you ass." I grit my teeth.

The blonde looks at me confused, now I am confused by her look.

Peter sighs loudly "Not her, you."

I look around me comically still thoroughly confused. I see a built man leaning against the wall a little way back, dressed like Peter, but from what I could see in the dark he made it look much better.

"What are you looking around for I am looking right at you Lily Pad." He stepped towards me.

I stepped back and growled "That's not my fucking name. And Peter, I haven't been your girl since before I left for college. That was five years ago."

"Your pops thought you were still my girl." He muttered

"Yeah well, my pops was sadistic drunk bastard, so not exactly great company to put yourself in there."

At least he has the decency to look ashamed of reminding me of the abusive sperm donor.

I sighed,"Look,I am just going to go. I need a coffee and to go shoot some shit." I turned to walk away and nodded to the girl. I walked to the direction of the coffee house back towards where Peter had come from, probably the gym.

He called out my name and trotted up to me. I could see The Dauntless PD finally getting there, finally.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up. I was just pissed and worried. For fucks sake you haven't even been back for three months yet." He tried reaching for my hand, but I pulled back. I knew he had always wanted more from me but I couldn't give it. I loved him, but like a brother.

"Peter, things haven't changed for me since I left. You know that right?" I ask softly. He frowns but nods.

"I know, I realized I was trying to force feelings that weren't going to be there for either of us. Doesn't mean I don't still love you, I just don't love you in the 'I get a stiffy' way." He chuckled

"Same old inappropriate a hole Peter." I smile and punch his shoulder hard.

"Fuck, Lily." He hisses

"Oops, my bad. Sorry, really just want to go get that coffee now." I shrug

"Fine, can we grab dinner later?"

"Nah, I was just going to go hit up the range and then do some shopping. Dear old dad really let the place run down."

"You need any help? I have gotten pretty handy with a tool belt."

I grin at him and try to stop from laughing, but can't help it "Must be 'cause...you're such a big tool." I wheeze laughing.

Peter shakes his head trying not to smile, but I am rolling still. Finally I straighten up and wipe my eyes. "Sorry, that was not funny. I'm just running on fumes here." I run my hands through my tangled red hair.

"You're not sleeping." It wasn't a question.

"Not much, don't give me that look. I will do the responsible thing and put myself to bed now." I raise my hands in surrender. When I go that slap happy I know it is time.

He nods and pulls me in for a bone crushing hug. I hug him back.

"I'm going to stop by any ways tonight and ill take you out for pizza."

I mock salute him and jog away. I pass by the shadow guy and I was right he is definitely built. There is a glint of metal near where his eyes would be had I been able to see, but I wasn't stopping to check him out. I could feel his eyes on me as I jogged away and through the corridors to my condo at the top. It had belonged to my parents and had passed on to my brother and I. He decided he didn't want it but I took it when I decided to come back to Chicago. It was a nice place with three bedrooms and a big open kitchen dining and living area. There was a balcony that overlooked the city. They called the top places The Pire because of the way the setting and rising son looked up top.

It had taken a while to get the place cleaned out and I have been slowly working on updating and fixing things. Peter wasn't the only handy person, I did have an ivy league education after all and had been living on my own since I was emancipated at 16. I sighed as I unlocked the door and emptied my pockets, locked the door and then pulled the gun out of its place and opened a little safe I had installed in the front closet behind a false breaker box. Once I had it tucked away I peeled my brown leather jacket off, and slowly got undressed as I made my way across to my updated bathroom. I had done this first, I loved soaking in a tub or standing under a rain shower. I didn't feel like taking a long bath so I showered quickly and dressed in my usual black boy short bottoms and tank then slid into nice cool sheets. I was out before I finished my yawn.

I heard noises in the apartment and I rolled from the bed and grabbed the 9mm I keep strapped under the nightstand. I padded silently towards the noise using the shadows and kept my gun in ready position. I got to the hallway and heard footsteps and crouched ready. When the person got level with me I sweep kicked them and when they dropped I leveled my gun at them. Lights flicked on and I saw Zeke, a friend from growing up, on the ground looking at me in shock. I lowered my gun and swore.

He chuckled and I heard more laughing behind me. I whirled to see Tori, Peter and who I think was the shadow guy with them.

Peter looked pissed , Tori confused and the other guy was smirking at me. For some reason this pissed me off so I glared at him and he smirked even bigger. It suited him, as did the tattoos on his neck, arms and eyebrow piercings.

"Jesus Lily...put some clothes on!" Peter roared.

I took a moment to look at myself, oh yeah tank that stopped at my belly button and boy short panties that didn't cover my ass all the way. Nice.

Tori started pouting and gushing as she walked up to me. She is a tattoo artist and I had several now. Not exactly what a multi PhD holder would be expected, but I liked them. Down my spine I had DNA strands all the way down and on my right ribs I had the periodical table.

She pulled my tank up to look "Who did this and what is it?"

"Periodical table...but better question...what the fuck are you doing in my apartment and how did you get in?"

I say as I click the safety on my gun back on and walk towards my room.

Zeke scoffs "Cause I am awesome and better question, do you always sleep like that and with a gun?" He does a wolf whistle. I know he doesn't mean it, he has been head over heels for Shauna since junior high.

I heard someone get slapped.

I hurriedly pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and throw an off the shoulder sweater on that has a quote from Nevermore on it and pull on socks then head back to the living room.

Tori and Peter are reclining on my big comfy sofa and Zeke is rifling through my bar by the balcony.

"Doesn't every one sleep with a gun and Zeke...leave my whiskey alone or you find out what other weapons I have stashed around here." I raise my eyebrow at him. He gulps and nods. I can't help but grin; I love how people squirm when I try to be intimidating.

"So why are you here?"

Peter frowns "I told you I would be."

"Ever hear of knocking?" I say pulling my feet under me on the couch and run my fingers though my hair trying to tame the wild curls.

"We did..." the unknown man says.

"And who the fuck are you?" I ask angrily. He is walking along my bookshelf perusing my books. I hate people invading my privacy.

He turns back to me and raises an eye brow at me. His eyes, I notice are grey blue and his hair is shaved on the sides but blonde and styled down the middle. It looks like he has hair products to keep it in place and I wonder what it would look like gripped in my hands as I pull his face down my body.

Where did that come from? Maybe it has been a while, too long.

I frown and look away.

"That's Eric, a commanding officer from the DPD. One of our friends." Zeke uses his thumb to indicate him.

"We were going to take you for pizza but Four said he would grab a few and bring them up here."

I grunt in annoyance, "Stupid name," I mutter. I feel something big and heavy plop down next to me and look at Eric with a book in his hands. One of Edgar Allan Poe books.

"Agreed "he clenched his jaw Not bothering to look at me.

"You mind" I snap

"Not at all" He says simply.

I sigh "Comfy? Can I get you anything?" I mutter sarcastically. He is way closer than he needs to be and I can tell he knows this.

"Wouldn't mind some of that whiskey." He shrugs.

"Help yourself, already are..." He grins "Anyways," I turn to the others "Four has decided to grace us with his illustrious presence? How wonderful. He better deliver on the pizza then. You guys want anything to drink?" I get up and head over to the kitchen.

Peter and Zeke ask for beer, Eric helps himself to the whiskey and I grab a bottle of wine for Tori. I am moving around the kitchen gathering things together when I feel someone slide beside me. I'm onto his game now, he likes to get under peoples skin. Push buttons and see how they react. I know because I am that way as well at times. Must be the need to know how things work, what makes a person tic. So I don't react to him and continue to pour the beers into the long glasses and then move on to do the wine.

"I got it,' Eric rumbles beside me. He takes the wine opener and before he opens it looks at the label. "Nice," he mutters.

"Thanks."

His hands are soon busy opening the bottle and I have moved on to my refrigerator and am staring into it's almost barren depths as if I can make something appear. My kitchen had been sadly lacking in updates as well, so I had done this as the next project. I still hadn't filled everything back up.

"I really need to get that shopping done." I sigh again.

I step back to close the fridge door and run into a warm wall. Did he have to be so freaking close all the time.

"I would say your refrigerator looks worse than a bachelors," I could hear the amusement in his voice. I move away from him and grab the bag of pretzels I have and pour them into a bowl.

"Yeah, been busy trying to make the place livable again. Have not had much time for buying food yet."

"Place looks good" he says smoothly

I carry over the beers to Zeke and Peter and then go back to grab the rest but Eric had already grabbed it and was sitting back in the spot he had been in before. I made myself a glass of scotch and went back to my same place.

"You going to behave when Four gets here?" Zeke asks

"I will if he does.." Eric and I said at the same exact time. I tense and frown looking at him.

"That was just fucking weird," I mutter without meaning to out loud. He his eyes are a bit narrowed at me, in laughter I think, and his lips twitch.

"Not a fan of your brother I take it?"

Tori snorts in response "Not the biggest fan of his. She brings out the worst in him for sure."

I scoff "He does a damn fine job of doing that on his own."

I feel Eric lean slightly closer to me "Might just be interesting to see. The perfect Four being not so perfect"

I can't help but laugh. Four, perfect? He's a fucking coward and has always been. Even his fucking nickname is a cowards way of dealing with shit.

Peter warns me to chill and I shoot him the finger.

"So what all do you guys want to do other than consume pizza? I assume there is some sort of plan or you wouldn't have woken me from the best sleep I have had in about a year." I say testily

Peter shakes his head, "Just pizza and maybe watching a movie Lily. I knew I wouldn't be able to get you to go out and do anything tonight after your mood earlier."

I shrug "Sounds good." as an after thought I remember to ask about the girl "Oh, how did that all work out with blondie and farm boy?"

Eric lets out a honest to goodness laugh "Blondie, I'll have to use that whenever I can during PT at the academy."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Tris, her name is Tris." Zeke answers "And she was good. Shaken up and pissed that her friend would do something like that. DPD Academy does things to people thought

"Wait, the behemoth was a friend? Some fucking friend." I growl "She's going to need to toughen up though" I mutter under my breath and take a sip.

I grew up in a PD family and learned my lessons well. My path in life took a different branch but if I wanted to I could go PD.

Peter nods looking uncomfortable, I picked up on this and raised an eyebrow "What did you do Peter?"

"I didn't do anything, but I don't exactly care for her. Might have said a word or two to her that was derogatory."

"In other words you were being a grade a side of dick. Gotcha. Anyways, I think I hear the ominous footsteps of my brother. Someone should let him in. I think I might need a beer. Peter pick a movie please. Would rather it not be a chick flick though"

Tori went to let Four in and I grabbed a couple of beers and glasses and poured them and went back to sit down. I went to sit back down and handed Eric the glass I had absently poured for him, someone how felt we would both need a drink to deal with Tobias. Four glared at him and me and stuck his foot in it "Why the fuck is he here.." he growled

So Four for sure hates Eric "I invited him. You know it being my place and all" I hadn't noticed that when I sat back down he had moved closer.

"Whatever" Four growled and I smirked at him. I don't know why I liked fucking with my brother so much after being gone for so long. Maybe I just carried a chip on my shoulders.

I was about to get up to get plates and napkins when I felt a hand close on my wrist and prevented me. I looked up at Eric, he is tall even sitting down, and he got the tiniest smile on his face. 'Watch this he said' in his looks.

"I got it, I know where they are." and he smoothly got up and moved to the kitchen to grab everything. I had already laid them out earlier. So he knew where they were, but Four would automatically make more out of it then just that. He liked to control me and it wasn't long before he was going to try and do it again.

True to form he was glaring at Eric as he walked away and threw himself into a seat beside Peter. "You fucking him?" he hissed.

There it is was!

"Yes" One word...straight faced. Loads of entertainment. I didn't think someone could turn so purple.

"Calm the fuck down, she just met him tonight" Zeke warned.

Eric came back, big ass grin on his face. Wasn't like he could have missed all that. We all grabbed a plate and a few slices and sat back. Peter had found a movie but sat looking at my entertainment center like it was an alien.

"Good grief Peter, here." I picked up the tablet that served as my hub for the apartment and started everything up and dimmed the lights. Even Four was salivating at the tech. I could afford it so I splurged.

The lights dimmed and the movie started and I shifted to turn more towards the large tv hanging on the wall. I felt Eric move closer and used my leg that was crossed as an arm rest. I could feel Four glaring at us from across the room. Once I heard him muttering to Peter that it didn't look like we had just met. I giggled a little.

I felt Eric lean towards my ear and practically purr "You're going to be fun" I am sure to Four it looked like he was kissing my neck our something.

"So are you" I whispered back then I giggled.

I was feeling pretty good. Was sipping on some beer and eating pizza. Watching a pretty damn good martial arts movie with friends I hadn't admitted I missed so damn much. And a considerably hot guy was sitting by me helping me to get back at my brother a little bit. After the movie was over I had gotten up to clean everything and throw away the trash. Peter had left with Zeke, claiming they needed to get sleep for work the next day. Eric had once again moved into the kitchen with me, this time he was just leaning against the counter looking at me.

"I had wondered what was going on over here with all the banging I kept hearing" he murmured to me. His hands crossed over his chest.

"You live next door or something?"

"Yep. A place became vacant a year ago and I took it up. Did some of my own remodels myself." He agreed

"Hey, Lily Four and I are going to head out. Come by the parlor tomorrow and I will look over that sketch you were talking about of that tattoo. Love ya." She blew kisses and walked towards the door practically having to drag Four out of the door.

"Love ya"

Eric chuckled watching them walk out.

"He did not like seeing me near you did he?" I asked.

He shrugged "He's an asshole"

I nod "No complaints from me there. He is indeed one. And controlling as hell. Want another beer? I think I am going to have some more scotch."

"I'll have what your having. Wouldn't take you for a hard liquor girl to look at you." He followed me into the living room smoothly, anytime he moved it was almost predatory. Which for the type of person I pegged him for, he was.

"I look like the fruity drink kind of girl or something."

"Something."

"Well, it is probably a blessing and a curse that my father had a fine appreciation for good scotch and whiskey" I poured a couple of glasses and moved to the couch, this time I relaxed my back against the cushions and propped my feet up on the huge ottoman that turned the sectional couch into a bed if I wanted to. Eric took his glass and instead of moving to one of the many spots open sat right back next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked at me. I pulled a fuzzy throw blanket I had on the back over my legs and grabbed the tv controls.

"Mind if I watch espn?" I ask, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Like I am going to object? Checking on anything specific?"

"UFC, wanted to see the rankings"

"Like a little bloodsport huh?"

"I like a good fight, just happens that for it to be good a little blood has to be shed"

He gave a little hum in agreement and sipped on his scotch but didn't say anything more. I sipped on mine as well and we were able to catch the highlights of a few fights. One of the main fights was coming up and one punk just kept running his mouth. It was annoying.

"Good fucking god, whip out your dick or fight already" I yelled, forgetting someone was beside me.

Eric threw his head back and laughed. It was this wonderful deep and rich sound that sent waves of pleasure through me.

"You are not at all what I had imagined."

I blushed and was thankful that the lights were practically off. "Hmmm so glad I can be of such entertainment." I didn't know what else to say or what comeback I could use. So I just sat there. It got quiet, but not uncomfortable and we finished our drinks while we watched the fight. When the fight was over I turned it to The Tonight Show and I felt myself getting more tired. I drifted to sleep there on the couch and felt a warmth surround me like my entire body was being draped with a blanket and cocooned.

When I woke the next morning I was in my own bed, fully dressed still and alone. I didn't worry that anything had happened or that Eric had tried something. Most likely I passed out and in payment for the nights shared entertainment, (Four Bashing) he put me in here. Last night had been good, really good. I hadn't allowed myself to enjoy company or myself in a while. A felt a little less stress, not much less, but a little. I looked at my phone and saw that it was pretty early still, but I had slept as much as my body would let me.

I stretched in bed letting out sounds of enjoyment and moans of release of muscles and arched my body. I was startled when I heard a throat clear in the doorway to my room and my face flushed. Standing there leaning against the doorway was Eric. Two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Well, that was…" he trailed off looking me over still in bed and cleared his throat again.

Did he just get embarrassed? That couldn't be right.

"Hey," my voice always sounds more husky than it really is in the morning.

"Hey, I just thought I would bring you some coffee. You kept ranting about it yesterday." He shrugged.

I jumped out of bed and ran to him moaning "You…sir…are a Golden God!"

I grabbed the cup of coffee and breathed in deep. "Perfect" I breathed out a sigh of pleasure.

I walked out of the room with him coming out behind me "Thanks by the way. I think this is my one true addiction. Well, this reading, working out, baths and sushi." I am rambling why am I rambling.

He either didn't notice or care and just chuckled "Leave out the baths and mine are pretty much the same. Though if you ever tell anyone about the sushi.." he playfully threatens.

I shake my head "What happens in Vegas…." I mumble. I notice on the counter there is a box that looks like is full of pastries. He shrugs and grabs one and sits at the kitchen counter and bites into one.

"Hmmm, a little more indulgent than I am usually. But sure thanks." I look in the box and bite my lip trying to decided. I can't make up my mind between and chocolate croissant or an apple fritter of some kind.

Eric rolls his eyes and plucks out the chocolate croissant and plops it on a napkin for me. How did he know I wanted that…there are like 11 other kinds in there.

I take a bite and close my eyes and sigh in pleasure. There is a reason I don't indulge in things. I have been told I make noises that would rival a porn movie when I really like something. This was no exception. When I open my eyes again I see Eric looking at me with narrowed darkened eyes.

"Sorry.." I mumble. "I have been told that I am not decent to be around when I eat something I like. Or when I wake up in the morning. Or when I get a tattoo for that matter?"

He mumbles something into his coffee that I don't catch then after he takes a sip asks "Tattoo? You make noises when you get tattoos?"

I nod my head and blush red "It's not exactly voluntary. But an example is when I was getting my back tattoo'd the artist had been working for a while and kept having to take breaks. I couldn't understand it because I was almost falling asleep and wasn't moving. One of the last times he came back from he went in to do some shading and the needle went in and I screamed out 'Pizza'! He had to call in the other guy in the room to help out and anytime that same area was hit over the next hour…everytime I screamed Pizza!."

He starts rubbing his hands over his face trying not to laugh "So, you have a pizza spot…on your back"

"Yeah, Lenny, the guy said he had heard of the 'oh god' spot, but never the pizza spot. Anyways, I am careful about who I let tattoo me now. I don't know I am doing it and I don't want some sleezeball thinking I am trying to…I don't know. Seduce him or something." I shrug.

"What am I going to do with you Lily" He says chuckling.

I shrug and pull my foot under me and sip my coffee and eat my pastry. I am not even worried at this point if I make a fool out of myself.

"So," he asks looking over his coffee "ready to get some shopping done?"

I raise an eyebrow and he mimics the gesture

"Yeah, I plan on going after I make a list. I need to put the room priorities down."

He nods and reaches over to the middle of the island and grabs a pen and paper "Well let's get started?"

"We?"

"We, can't really fuck with your brothers head without being seen together can we? And it's not like he has exactly done shit to help out here either."

My lips twitch. I see where he is going with this. The coffee and pastries after 'spending' the night. Four was sure to have watched the video feed from his little control room of doom in the building. So seeing Eric going back and forth would be certain to piss him off. Not like I minded Eric being around either

"I'll play along." I tap the pen against the paper humming as I think and start writing.

"I already had everything wired for fiber optic and one room I will be turning into my office and study. I need to go by and see about getting custom shelving made for my books and things. That will need a desk, chair and other items to go in there. But I would rather start the bones of the room. The hallway bathroom needs to be redone. I just worked on my bedroom and bathroom to start out."

I get up and walk to my room to look at the measurements of the bathroom and decide if I want to copy it go different.

Eric walks in an lets out a whistle at the bathroom. The bathtub is a free standing jetted tub in an egg shape but huge. There is a tv hidden in behind glass on the wall to the closet and has floor to ceiling windows so it looks like I am taking a bath in the sky. The shower is clear glass and has not only the rain shower head but one bank of massage heads. There is a stone bench I can sit at and run it on steam setting if I need to. The colors are a mixture of greys, sea green and whites. The double sink vanity is made of a white quartz and the sink has no lip for easy clean up. The floor I made sure to put radiant heating in.

"Nice fucking shower. I might have to steal it from you." He walks in it.

"Sure, if you want. You are helping me after all" I shrug. "I think I want to keep the same materials and color scheme, but the hallway bath can just be a normal shower."

He nods and follows me to the bathroom to get the dimensions. I show him my apps for measurement on my phone and for mapping out the rooms by the built in camera in it.

We move on to the guest room and I just decide to paint and get new furniture and bedding. It is the smallest room since I will be using the second largest as an office.

"What kind of shelving are you thinking? Something similar to what you have out in the living room would look good." He says as we go back to the island.

"Yeah that will work. The desk will be glass and steel though. I don't like clunky woods. I guess it comes from being in the lab for so long."

"What kind of work do you do?" He asks after picking at another pastry.

I am caught up in him licking some sugar on his bottom lip and do not answer right away until I notice it has gotten quiet.

My eyes snap to his and I notice they are dark again and his face is really still, like he is afraid to move.

"Well, Genetics mainly. I dabble in neuroscience, but Genetics has been where I have made most of my contributions. But, I don't have to work. This morning I was coming home from a place I got a hobby job at," I look at my hands and then rip the paper off the pad. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed.." I mumble

When I am finally in the shower and try and get a hold of myself "I really need to get laid.." I mutter.

I am not a prude, but I don't do flings. I don't need commitment but I would rather not risk multiple partners. So I haven't had sex in a while after getting ready to move back home and then the actual move. It had been two years or so. I resolve that I will put myself in the dating pool once I get settled.

I try not to take too long and get dressed in some casual but still nice clothes. I slip on a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a light green tank and my brown leather jacket over that, and then add in my brown leather boots that go over the pants. I let my hair stay down in loose curls and dab on a bit of makeup to highlight my hazel eyes. When I was younger I hated my eyes and hair because it was so different from my fathers and brothers. Now I am glad I am nothing like them.

I grab my phone and my small wallet and slip that into my pocket then head out to the living room. Eric is still there and smiles at me when I come out.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

He puts down the book he was reading.

"American Gods.." I say reading the title.."I love Neil Gaiman, I think I prefer that book of all of his, it's gritty."

"Hmmm, it plays the new and old Gods well." He agrees.

I stop at the closet where I keep my gun and open it up, I throw him a look and then quickly unlock and pull out my gun and put it into its holster in my jacket. I have a conceal carry and never leave without it.

"Expecting trouble?"

"No, but better to be prepared than not." I mutter.

"Experience?" He raises and eyebrow.

I sigh and nod and am glad when he doesn't press the topic. We exit my apartment and I lock up then he follows me. He puts his hand at the small of my back as we walk. It feels warm there and I am reminded of the warmth from when I fell asleep. I wonder if it would feel like that if he were holding me?

"So, what is the 'hobby job' and why did it require zip ties? You a Dominatrix or something?" He asks teasingly

I choke at the thought "Not hardly, I could maybe get behind the getting to stomp the shit out of someone if it wasn't so sick, and it would certainly help with anger management."

He looks at me waiting for me to continue

"Since I got back, a couple of nights a week I work as a bouncer at the Titty bar outside of town. I did it mainly just to piss Four off when he commented I looked like a topless dancer the one night I went out with the gang. Zip ties keep the drunks from getting handsy with me." I shrug and look at him.

"I don't know whether to kiss you for pissing Four off so much, highfive you for daring or be pissed about some sleeze putting his hands on you." He shook his head

I smirk at him "Well there's cameras here so, the kissing would piss Four off even more." And I could get to see if you are as good as I think you will be I thought.

He just grinned but shook his head.

We head to the elevator instead of taking the stairs and before we know it we are out of the compound and headed to the garage. He leads me to his truck and opens the door for me and puts his arm under my elbow to help me in. It is a bit of a step up as the wheels are higher. His truck is military grade and style. It fits him and his position.

We head to the home improvement stores first picking up paint and supplies. Then work our way through the list. Part way through it as it approaches lunch he pulls into a Japanese place and we go in. He smirks at me "Well, I have a sushi buddy now, so why not"

"Ok, but don't blame me if I embarrass you with all the noises I can't control." I laugh

"Maybe I brought you here to hear those sounds again." He looks away as he mutters that last bit.

The hostess leads us back to a closed off table towards the back, almost tea house style, and leaves with a small smile. I got the impression that he really does come here often, but usually alone.

When the hostess comes back I order my normal jasmine tea. Eric orders the same and raises his eyebrow that I haven't opened the menu provided.

"Already know what you want?"

I shrug "Usually I go with the chef's menu. They are the experts after all. But if you have something you like I here I trust your judgement."

He looks impressed but just smiles. When the young woman comes back she asks what we would like and I respond before thinking. I pick up her pattern of speech as being from Kyoto and I respond automatically. She has the most beautiful smile as she starts to talk to me in her native tongue. Before I know it her Uncle, the chef is at the table and we are talking. He compliments my accent and treats us as honored guests. It was a severe breach of etiquette though and I say as much to him. He waves it away saying that a beautiful woman always sets the rules. I blush red to which the young girl laughs the only way a genteel raised Asian girl can, it is a perfect and beautiful laugh.

The whole time Eric stares at me as if I am a puzzle he can't figure out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted or spoken up." I say embarrassed.

"I didn't mind, it was fun to see the old coot get wrapped around someone's finger so fast. He was right you know, a beautiful woman sets the rules." He smiled at me.

It dawns on me that he understood everything that was said. I get excited and start asking questions.

"Did you just learn it, or have you visited Kyoto?"

"I visited, often for a while. You?"

"I practically lived there any second I could. Other languages I have learned from self-study or some travel. But Kyoto, its not just a language it's the whole culture. Who they are is as much a part of their language as the actual dialect itself."

"Very true," he says softly "I can imagine you in their traditional dress too. Observing every celebration. Enjoying every second as the art it is."

I nervously tuck a lose piece of hair behind my ear "It was very….I don't even know how to describe it honestly. I long for it when I am not there, and then when I am I feel as if I will never be able to see enough or experience it enough."

Conversation is interrupted by Uncle, as we are now to call him, brings out dish after dish. Every piece is a work of art. I don't know if I make those silly noises but I think I do by the look on Eric's face. I don't mind it though.

After our lunch we head back out to get more shopping done. This time furniture, which I try to do as quickly as possible. I am not the type of girl to spend hours and hours shopping. I know what I want to get and try to get it as quickly as possible. Eric is surprisingly good at picking things out and asks questions and points out things I wouldn't have thought of. He haggles with the salesman to have it delivered by the time the work is done. Painting and small items I am going to do myself, but the others I hire a contractor to do for me. Eric helped with that as well and I was grateful.

"I feel like I need to make you dinner or something for all your help." I say as we enter the compound again.

He chuckles "If that's an offer I won't turn it down. I don't really feel up to going to the dining hall anyways."

"Then consider it an offer. I just have to get groceries." We are stopped in the pit and he is standing close to me looking down at me.

"Deal then, what time?"

"Do you have to work tonight? My schedule is pretty open." I ask.

"No I have tonight off. I can be at your place at about 7 if you want. I don't mind helping you get the groceries. Which reminds me, I can bring in all the supplies if you want."

"You don't have to help with the groceries, but I refuse to let you do the supplies by yourself. Let me just go tell Tori I will see her tomorrow and I can meet you out at your truck."

He looks over my head at something in the distance and tenses "I'll wait here."

I look back and notice a blonde woman in a suit walking with Max, one of the department heads for the DPD. I recognize her as Jeanine Matthews. One of the lead department heads at Erudite Industries. She has been trying to headhunt me since I first entered college. I don't care for her too much. She has some controversial beliefs, but so do I.

"Ok, I will try not to take too long. " I say as I look back at him. He looks down at me and his eyes soften as he leans in "A beautiful woman sets the rules…" he whispers to me. I instantly blush again.

I wonder if he saw Four and is trying to make things look good.

I walk away and head to the level where Tori's shop is.

"Hey there, wondered if you forgot about me" She says as she cleans her station.

"No, I just had a lot of shopping to do and things to get for the house. I just wanted to let you know I am going to be busy, so I will catch up with you tomorrow."

She comes to stand by me and crosses her hands over her chest "Everything ok, Four said"

I let out a hiss "What is he saying now"

She laughs "He said he saw Eric come out of your place this morning."

I shrug "And?"

"And did he stay the night?"

"Not that is anyone's but yes. And then he got me coffee. End of story. Four really does abuse his access to the eyes in the sky. You might want to tell him from dear sister " I look at the camera in the corner "That two can play that game and he isn't the only one with talent at computers"

She smiles "You two really love to grind each other's gears."

I shrug "Going to go now, got groceries to buy. Love!"

I walk out to find Eric leaning against the door. He looks me over and smiles "Ready?"

"Yep" I pop the p.

We head down to the main level and head out to the truck, again his hand is at my back as we walk. We have to make a few trips but get everything in and finally we head down to the store. I walk into the area with the carts and Eric is right there behind me.

"You don't have to you know."

"I know, someone has to make sure you fill that ghost town of a kitchen though" He winks at me.

I laugh and as we get to the produce section I hear the camera adjusting and groan. I am about to flip the camera off when Eric comes up winks at me and then leans in close. He moves his hand to my jaw to cup my cheek and leans in brushing his lips with mine at first lightly. I think he was just going to tease and pull back like he had before when trying to piss Four off, but then his hands were at my hips and pulling me closer to him. My arms snaked around his neck and we were kissing righ in the middle the of the produce section.

Seconds, minutes, hours later we pulled apart and leaned against each other. We were both breathing just a bit harder. It hadn't been a fierce passionate kiss or sweet and gentle, but a combination of both. A testing of each other and the way the other felt. It started a burning in my core though that I knew would only grow more painful.

Put your cold hands near a fire and you get warm but keep them in the same spot for too long and they can burn.


	2. Hardlines: Chapter 2 - Eric's POV

**Disclaimer : I own the oc's and plot but Roth owns the rest.** **Chapter 2 -Eric**

 **A/N I thank you guys for the reviews and follows greatly. I did have to change the rating because of language and sexual content. I will try to keep it from being to graphic.**

 **Chapter 2 -Eric POV**

Hayes hit the mat hard, again.

"For fucks sake Hayes, focus? What's with you this morning?" I growl. I don't like to waste my time and right now he is wasting it.

"Sorry," he groaned as he got up from the ground "just, shit on my mind I guess." He mumbles.

I know exactly what is on his mind, some girl he is twisted over and has been for the past few months. Apparently they were a thing in high school until she bolted after graduating extremely early and went to college. He needed to get his head straight fast though. He asked me if he could take a bigger role in Academy with the new recruits.

I run my hand through my hair "Whatever, look get your shit together. Go bang that chick or something then come see me when you're serious." Secretly I didn't want him to, no fucking clue why other than I had been kinda obsessing about her since Max assigned me to keep an eye out for her. I live right next door to her.

His face contorted into anger for minute. Interesting, so the dick head that is full of lude comments for anything in a skirt didn't like me talking about this chick that way. Damn, he really was twisted over her. He wisely refrains from commenting and shakes his to go work the punching bags.

I like the kid, and outside of work I have hung out with him and some of his more tolerable friends. But I don't put up with back talk when it's business.

"Going to get coffee." I say walking off.

I am tired as shit. I have been up to neck in clearances for the new recruits and trying to keep my eyes open for Max on Jeanine so she doesn't make trouble for Lily, said chick Peter is hung up on, that has just moved back. From the sounds of things she doesn't sleep much. There had been almost a month straight of banging and whatnot coming from her place, and it isn't like I was being disturbed since I don't sleep much either. I know the place was a disaster when Max had me go with him and try and clean up anything that might upset her.

The old shit had drunk himself to death at the end and had gone crazy. I still had the key but had fought the urge to go check on her. Looked like Peter was still pretty hung up on her and I didn't need to step in that drama. I also didn't need her brother Four trying to start shit because I was trying to look out for a sister he apparently treats like crap. I can admit that makes me interested in her if someone can get under his skin like she apparently does and pisses him. That would be someone I could probably hang with. The few brief glimpses I have gotten of her I can tell she keeps pretty fit has a dancers grace and tone so is not muscular but there isn't and flab or fat. She is curvy with a descent sized rack and a small waist that I think is made smaller because her hips go out to the most spectacular ass. She has red hair that she usually wears down in soft waves. That is all I have seen about her though.

I make my way from the gym to head to one of my favorite coffee joints in the Pit. I hear screaming and calls for help so I pick up my pace to find out what is going on. I burst out of the corridor to see a curvy red head leveling a gun and shooting the knife from Al's hands, he is one of my recruits. Shit this is not good. He had apparently been beating the shit out of Tris Prior, another recruit, and most likely trying to rape her.

I didn't care for Prior, she talked back and was too soft, but that shit pissed me off. Al and her had been close friends since the start of training. I debate going to help but the red head...Lily...shit. Yep that is Lily Eaton alright and she has it covered. Apparently PD runs through her blood just fine. Why couldn't she be in my recruits. And then I remember Max giving me her dossier and I can't help but wonder what her status with the agency is now.

She has Al on the ground spread eagle not relaxing for a second. I pull out my phone and step back and call it in. And then on a second thought, I call Peter and let him know too.

I have to restrain myself from cracking up when she starts ranting about her just wanting coffee and Al looks like he is going to shit himself. Even cussing and growling her voice is sexy as hell. What gets me really appraising her is when she has Tris secure the coward with zip ties. I can't help but think of some fun things I wouldn't mind her doing to me with those.

I clear my throat to clear my thoughts. She is off limits Coulter, she is one of your friends girls and a sort of assignment. Peter finally makes his way to me and I tell him she won't have to do a report since I witnessed it and I am sure the cameras got it as well. He looks relieved and goes over to her to talk, I know he has been trying to talk to her more but she has been busy or he has been. I have heard him complaining enough to know the whole rundown.

I should go on about my day and leave Peter to it, but I don't. I just watch their conversation. She isn't a bitch, which considering her asshole brother I am surprised. I can tell from how she talks to Peter she loves him, but not the way he wants. It surprises me when he just comes out and says he loves her more like a brother. I would scoff but I believe him, he genuinely doesn't want that from her. Good, I think. Maybe I do have a shot.

Wait, what? Thinking about it, I wouldn't mind getting with her. She's sexy as hell and it would piss _Four_ off.

I can see her getting a goofy grin on her face and fighting herself about something "Must be 'cause...you're such a big tool." and she starts bending over laughing hard and even giving a cute fucking snort before she straightens up and wipes her eyes trying to stop laughing and breathe.

Did she just make a tool joke? Yeah she has gone slap happy, fucking adorable, but she probably hasn't gotten more than a few hours sleep in the past week. I feel relieved when she heads up to her place to sleep. Gotta respect how she handled all of that, how calm she kept for the most part.

I am about to go turn when I see Peter approaching Tris and tense, I hope is isn't a dick to her right now. Would not be good for the department.

I walk over to check on them.

"You okay rookie?" I say emotionless and squinting between the two.

For once she doesn't mouth off and nods.

"Sir, I am going to take Tris to medical to get her checked out. She says she is going to go stay with her friend Chris but wants to be at muster come Monday." Hayes reports. He has his hand under her elbow, and I notice he gave her his jacket to put over her ripped top. Good he is learning.

I consider, her wanting to show is a good thing. She might make it if she keeps up that determination. "Get cleared and we will see you at muster. Hayes, might as well show her the ropes on writing her own report up. Dismissed." I walk off to go get myself that coffee and maybe catch a little sleep myself.

I get about two hours sleep before I get a text from both Zeke and Peter wanting to all meet up for dinner. I contemplate bailing, but I had to learn the hard way to not overdo work or being a loner hard ass. And I don't mind as it is just going to be Peter, Zeke, Tori and Lily. I agree and then get up to eat something and read a bit. Reading is one of my passions but I haven't done much of it lately. I pick out The Art of War and read until it's time to get ready and then meet the others in the Pit. Apparently there has been a change of plans and we are going to Lily's to check on her and eat. Four invited himself and I almost head back to my apartment. Zeke and Peter can't get Lily to the door, so I threaten everyone they can't breathe a word that I have a key I will make them hurt and then open the door. I get a bit pissed when I see she has a pretty advanced security system that she doesn't have on.

To say I am turned on as hell by Lily taking Zeke out and moving like a ghost is an understatement. And the sight of her in those tight black underwear that can barely contain her round ass has me tenting right away. I run through a mental list. Killer body, killer voice, instincts I would give my left nut for a subordinate to have, apparently a killer mind from her reading and her brainy many people know this about me, but I did very well in college myself. I worked with and went to school with several people from Erudite Industries, but the service and police force called me. So brains with the fact that she can handle a gun and even has a few moves...it's trouble. This girl is trouble and I had already known I was in trouble with how much I thought about her before even being this close to her.

I pull a book from her shelf and plop next to her on the couch. I wan't to see if she will back down or be intimidated by my presence. I am not disappointed when she doesn't give an inch. If she had been one of my officers I would be wiping the floor with her, but she's not. I know for a fact she has just as much field experience as me and I respect her immediately for that. I also can't help but want to touch her and push her buttons any way I can.

My attention is caught by one of her books, Edgar Alan Poe is a pretty dark author, but I really like his collection. And I can't but pick this one to look at after I see that her sweater has a quote from on of his more famous works. Does she have to look sexy even in a off the shoulder old sweater? I wonder if she looks bad in anything, but I doubt it. Her hair is wild curls that I am sure some girls would spend a fortune to get. I just itch to run my hands through it. I can only grin when she gets all sarcastic with me.

"Comfy? Can I get you anything?" There is that sarcasm. Anyone else and I would level my glare at them or try to bring them down with a well placed threat, but her I am loving it from.

"Wouldn't mind some of that whiskey." I shrug in answer to her.

"Help yourself, already are..." she mutters and I know I have a shit eating grin because I am imagining helping myself to her lips and neck.

I am brought out of my fantasies "Four has decided to grace us with his illustrious presence? How wonderful. He better deliver on the pizza then. You guys want anything to drink?" She gets up and heads to the kitchen. Peter and Zeke asked for beers and Tori some wine. Interesting that she has all of that, but I think she had been trying to plan for a get together at some point. I get up and pour me some whisky and put it on the tray on the huge ottoman next to where I was sitting.

I make my way into the kitchen when I see her pouring the beers into the long neck glasses made just for beers.

I stand close to her as she goes to open the wine and I feel like I need to occupy my hands so I don't reach out to her, and possibly get knocked out if I go by her personality.

"I got it,' I mumble then I turn over the bottle to look at it and see that it is 2012 Evening Land Pinot Noir Eola, which is pretty damn good bottle of wine and at least $100 easy."Nice," I mutter without thinking.

She gives me a small smile "Thanks"

I see she is gathering plates and napkins for the pizza and has them laid out on the counter. I can see that she is debating something and when she opens her fridge she just stands there and sighs in defeat. I can't help but stand by her to see what has her so defeated. I take a look into the fridge and can't help but laugh. It has the beers and a few condiments but is basically empty. It is worse than my kitchen right now.

She backs up and runs into me, didn't realize I was that close. "I would say your refrigerator looks worse than a bachelors," I state the obvious.

"Yeah, been busy trying to make the place live-able again. Have not had much time for buying food yet." She sighs when she says it. She really does have a wonderful voice and way of speaking.

I look around and notice that the open concept of the living area looks really good compared to the walled off mess that I last saw it in. "Place looks good" I reply.

She carries over the beers to Peter and Zeke so I grab the rest of the stuff, except the plates, since no once else seems to be helping. I set everything on the ottoman and take my seat in the same spot. She goes and pours herself a scotch, and again I noticed that it was good quality. I think that is what intrigues me about her. She has this untamed feel to her, like if she lets go she could be unpredictable and free spirited. On the other hand there was a refinement to her. She wasn't a snob but she liked things to be nice. She comes back over to sit down and I notice that we are closer than we were before, but I don't mind and she doesn't seem to either.

Zeke looks over at me and raises an eyebrow "You going to behave when Four gets here?" Zeke asks

I want to snort because I am not the one that starts shit, I just finish it with him, but I just simply answer "I will if he does.." Except, it was like it was in stereo and I realize Lily has just said the exact same thing. I feel her tense and can understand why, that was pretty fucking weird.

"That was just fucking weird," she says at the same time I am thinking it. She is staring me down and frowning but I have to fight a smile because I am just completely amused and intrigued by this fireball. I want to know more about her, what makes her so sarcastic in one go and smooth and kind and sexy the next? What's up with her brother and her, beyond he can just be an ass hole?

"Not a fan of your brother I take it?" I can't resist asking.

Tori snorts in response "Not the biggest fan of his. She brings out the worst in him for sure." Well I have never really seen his best, at least not anywhere near me. He shows me his real face but not others.

Lily scoffs and bites out "He does a damn fine job of doing that on his own."

I lean in close and say "Might just be interesting to see. The perfect Four being not so perfect". And it will be, I want to see if in front of all these people and with Lily and I, if he shows his real colors.

She laughs bitterly, and I can tell there is something there, something deeper and I am about to ask until Peter tells her to chill and she flips him off.

"So what all do you guys want to do other than consume pizza? I assume there is some sort of plan or you wouldn't have woken me from the best sleep I have had in about a year." She changes the subject.

I knew she wasn't sleeping well. I look over her face and I can see the tiredness and stress. The more we are here though I can see the tenseness ease a bit at a time. Good, she shouldn't be so stressed. I know she is working on something, Max and I don't know exactly what, we weren't privy to that information. But we know it is important and could help many people. I hate to see her take on the stress of the world. She is so young for all she has done. I realize something, I admire this girl, she's capable and tough but still so beautiful.

Maybe now that we have officially meet I can help around the house or something. That would give me an in to make sure everything is secure for her and keep an eye out for anything that troubles her.

Peter shakes his head, "Just pizza and maybe watching a movie Lily. I knew I wouldn't be able to get you to go out and do anything tonight after your mood earlier." He is worried about her too.

"Sounds good." she inhales deeply like she just remembered something important "Oh, how did that all work out with Blondie and farm boy?"

I laugh at her calling Tris blondie, that would piss her off if I called her that during the physical training. I liked to get in my recruits faces and push their buttons to fire them up, and also test them to see if they can keep there cool.

"Blondie, I'll have to use that whenever I can during PT at the academy." I say still chuckling. I see Peters lips twitch because he knows how I work.

"Whatever floats your boat." Lily responds with a smile in her voice.

"Tris, her name is Tris." Zeke answers "And she was good. Shaken up and pissed that her friend would do something like that. DPD Academy does things to people though" He isn't lying but Al was already a coward, and you don't snap like that from the pressure of training. What he did was something he would have done regardless. I know his type and hope they deal with him before I have to see him and stomp his ass. I hate fucking sleaze like him.

"Wait, the behemoth was a friend? Some fucking friend." Lily growls, and I can tell that if she was in front of him she would have done a lot worse than just scaring the shit out of him. I wonder what she would be like on the mat. I bet she is a bit of a dirty fighter, she would have to be she isn't very tall. She is only about 5'7. She would need to adapt and use her size to her advantage. "She's going to need to toughen up though" She mutters, again she is right. I hate the tired resigned tone her voice has.

Peter flinches at this line of thought and I feel Lily stiffen and ask him sternly "What did you do Peter?"

Oh only taunt her with sexual references almost any time he has seen her. I am sure that had she not seen Al for herself she might have thought it was Peter attacking her. He wouldn't but he comes off that way sometimes.

"I didn't do anything, but I don't exactly care for her. Might have said a word or two to her that was derogatory." he defends himself. I frown and look him over, I detected a lie there. Not about the derogatory remarks, about him not caring for her. That gets me thinking, maybe he is attracted to her or something and over compensates by being a complete dick.

"In other words you were being a grade a side of dick. Gotcha. Anyways, I think I hear the ominous footsteps of my brother. Someone should let him in. I think I might need a beer. Peter pick a movie please. Would rather it not be a chick flick though" I want to chuckle at her calling him out but I feel her go on guard again when she senses Four near. That triggers my alarm, only years of trying to be prepared and aware of certain people trains the ear to patterns of someones footfalls. This girl has trained herself to always be aware of when he is near or coming and not in a good way I think. I sigh internally and promise that if he tries anything with her I will give in to my desire to leave him a bloody mess in some dark corner.

I think I wouldn't mind a beer either if she thinks it is going to get that bad.

Tori went to let Four in and Lily came back with a beer for herself and one for me, she handed it to me absently. She is pretty intuitive too.

"Why the fuck is he here.." Four snarls at me as he sees me sitting there. His eyes narrow with malice as he flickers his gaze between her and I. I realize we are sitting pretty close and it looks like we are a couple or something. I smirk at him at the thought. Good, let him think that. Maybe I can even help it along.

"I invited him. You know it being my place and all" Lily says without any hesitancy. She obviously wants to fuck with him too. Hmmm, the things I could do to get a rise out of him, and I would damn sure enjoy it too. I feel her warmth next to me and she is relaxed and leaning towards me.

I can honestly say that I don't remember ever a woman being able to be near me and be so relaxed in my presence. I either get them trying to jump my bones and shooting me death glares at me for me being a dick or displaying my particular brand of humor. It's nice, to just be able to be myself and not have negativity being the response.

"Whatever" Four growled and I continued to smirk at him and leaned just a bit closer as I notice she is smirking right back at his curled lip.

Four puts the pizza boxes on the ottoman, the thing is huge. I bet you can push it against the sectional and it would make the perfect relaxing spot. Drinking beers and eating pizza and kicked back. Maybe some football on? I could imagine being very comfortable doing that. I wonder if she likes football. I notice Lily about to get up, probably to get the plates and a thought strikes me, so I put my hand on her wrist to stop her and give her a look that hopefully conveys my wanting her to play along.

"I got it, I know where they are." I get up and smile at Four as I do, let him make of that what he will. A smart man would be able to look back and see for himself the plates are in plane sight on the huge island. No one has every accused Four of being smart though.

"You fucking him?" Four hissed at her. I have to admit I am surprised just how much of his true colors he is showing. I have heard that tone from him before though. A couple of years ago he had a thing for a recruit and any time he saw me come near her he turned into what he is displaying now.

"Yes" Lily replies with no hesitation and a smugness about her. I really think her and I could be friends, which is a bit of a shock.

I grin at the thought of being able to hang out with and become real friends with her. And her smooth answer to him to mess with Four lets me know we have similar personalities. I come back over with the plates and napkins and sit down.

"Calm the fuck down, she just met him tonight" Zeke warned and threw an alarmed glance at Four. Good, I think, he is seeing it too. The side of Four he doesn't show often. I make a note to definitely keep an eye on Lily where he was concerned. How fucked up is that, she already has enough to deal with having Jeanine possibly after her. Now she has to deal with the last person she should have to worry about, her blood.

When I came back I sat as close to her as I could, I wanted to be near her and she didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed to relax more when I was near I noted again. Peter had picked a movie but couldn't figure out hot to work the entertainment set up. I have to admit I was drooling over it, hell even Four lost his sullen glares and looked impressed and jealous.

"Good grief Peter, here." Lily said as she picked up a tablet and dimmed the lights and started the movie. She has a sweet set up, but she needed to get her ass in gear and set up her security cameras and all that. With the hub for the apartment set up there should be no excuses.

We all picked up some slices of pizza and sat comfortably eating. She had turned to face the TV more and because of that was faced into me more. I was using her legs as an arm rest and we kind of just sank into lounging and enjoyed the martial arts movie, beer and pizza.

The sectional sofa was huge and in an 'L' shape, the material was soft but not a suede or full leather. It was synthetic combination in a steel grey color and the matching ottoman served as a coffee table. I bet though that Lily bought it just for the fact that it is so comfortable and when the ottoman is pushed against the couch it turns into a big bed almost. I could see myself lounging back on this with her. I bet it wouldn't be awkward and full of forced conversation.

Four was shooting daggers at us but I didn't care, when I looked over at him I noticed how close I was to her and her to me. It almost looked like we were cuddling together over here. We practically were and it would be so very easy to lean in and kiss the beautiful curve of her creamy looking neck. To move her soft hair and nibble on her ear. I heard Four mutter that it didn't look like we just met and though I agreed I couldn't help but feel smug and smile when Lily gave a small musical giggle.

I gave into the urge to leaned in really close to her and whisper into her ear while breathing in her sweet scent 'You're going to be fun".

She turned tilted her head a bit more as if she wanted to feel my lips on her neck and giggled "So are you". Yeah, I am going to spend as much time as I can with her as she lets me. And if it messes with Four, then all the better.

After the movie ended we sat there for just a bit more while Four and Zeke chatted a bit about the forces hub called Control.

It was where we monitored internal security and the cities CCTV. It had been upgraded to stretch city wide so we could monitor the major commerce areas but also known areas for homeless and other trouble areas. With Erudite Industries and the Candor law complex we needed the beefed up police force presence. When I had transferred here 4 years ago I was pleased with how this cities law enforcement was set up. It was equal parts military and police and the living and training set up was self contained. The Academy was an annex of this building. Every one that lived here was either apart of the DPD or family of someone that was. The training facilities were first rate and the amenities were made for the convenience of the people that play such a vital role for this city. If I wanted I wouldn't have to leave The Compound at all it had so many shops, restaurants, entertainment and grocery type stores. There were even a few health and whole food type places where I could get all my supplements and fresh vegetables and fruits. We were serviced by Amity Farms who were as big on organic and natural growing and sustainability. It was a huge community that was able to produce enough to provide for all the city.

When Lily got up to start cleaning, I got up and joined her. She seemed so independent and loathe to ask for any help. I don't know if the others were used to this and knew she preferred to do it on her own, or just didn't care enough to actually help. Not even her brother, who again left her to deal with cleaning up the mess their father left of this place.

I leaned against the island and crossed my arms over my chest taking in the comfortable simplicity and a bit of elegance. I can see the scientist in some of her choices. The counters and island had a white quartz and the lines were all flush for easy clean up. The sink seemed to melt into the counter, sturdy steel farm style sink meeting the durable and gleaming white of stone. The island cabinets has a beautiful sea green color that contrasted nicely with the light grey color of the bank of cabinets of the kitchen wall. All the hi tech appliances and there was even some open shelving of the same sturdy metal. It was a melding of industrial, cottage and minimalist. The dining room had a large round dining room table in a white color, but the retro base and modern cloth colored chairs surrounding it made it feel warm. There was also a industrial looking light fixture of a hard metal that looked like planet rings stacked up at different angles around each other. It was the perfect combination of industrial and warmth.

They say you can tell a lot about a person based on the choices they make in the set up for their home and that is very true in this case. Everything about this home said comfort and function were first, but second was quality and understated elegance. Just like the woman before me moving like a dancer.

"I had wondered what was going on over here with all the banging I kept hearing" I murmured to her, I wanted to talk to her and drag out being able to get to know her and everyone else was leaving. Zeke and Peter had already left since they had to be at work early. It was the weekend, but Control had all hours going and I think Peter had some administration things to take care of for the new batch of recruits. Thank fuck I had someone to help me with some of that or I would never have time to shit much less eat and sleep.

"You live next door or something?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yep. A place became vacant a year ago and I took it up. Did some of my own remodels myself." Not of the same style though, mine was a little darker and more masculine. I think I prefer her style more. It is nice feeling.

"Hey Lily, Four and I are going to head out. Come by the parlor tomorrow and I will look over that sketch you were talking about of that tattoo. Love ya. Take care Eric, will see you later sometime."Tori said as she blew kisses to Lily and walked towards pulling on Fours arm to get him to leave. He was baring his teeth as he looked at me near Lily. Fucking punk, man I hate him.

"Love ya" She called and smiled to Tori but didn't say shit to Four.

I chuckled as the door closed finding it amusing.

"He did not like seeing me near you did he?" She asked, I could tell she was kind of wanting to know the story between our animosity. I couldn't really pinpoint anything other than him being an asshole.

I shrugged and replied honestly "He's an asshole."

She nods and heads to the living room. "No complaints from me there. He is indeed one. And controlling as hell. Want another beer? I think I am going to have some more scotch." I feel a bit of relief that she isn't trying to hint I need to leave and appears perfectly at ease with me staying there.

"I'll have what your having. Wouldn't take you for a hard liquor girl to look at you." I said as I followed her, what was it about her exactly that I am liking so much. I haven't even thought about how absolutely wonderful her ass looked swaying as it walked in front of, or how her perfect butt cheeks had looked when she had been in those damn underwear. Shit, well now I am.

Think of something else Eric, don't ruin this man.

"I look like the fruity drink kind of girl or something?" I like the amusement in her voice when she answered. She doesn't take herself to seriously.

"Something." Something unexpected and welcome I think.

"Well, it is probably a blessing and a curse that my father had a fine appreciation for good scotch and whiskey" She said as she poured a couple of glasses and moved to the couch. This time she sat in the 'L' of the couch leaning into the cushions so that he entire left side was cradled in the soft fabric and she pulled a fuzzy blanket over her legs. I automatically went to right by her again getting so close I could pull her to my side if I wanted. She gave a little smile and rolled her eyes like she was exacerbated but really didn't mind at all. She pulled the control tablet to her.

"Mind if I watch ESPN?" I could tell she wasn't really concerned about my opinion. All I could think was that I was going to have to be careful with her, I could become very attached. It was one of the reasons I don't date really. I may look all hard and be a hard ass when it comes to my job or my beliefs; but honestly when I fell for someone it tended to be hard and with everything I had. Once I got burned I just didn't look for that anymore.

"Like I am going to object? Checking on anything specific?" I say casually my mind still thinking about her.

"UFC, wanted to see the rankings" she says distracted by finding what she wanted and dimming the lights again.

Good fucking god, could this girl get any better or more perfect? "Like a little blood sport huh?" I ask honestly curious. I was wondering if maybe she was just trying to please me and put it on something she thinks might impress me.

"I like a good fight, just happens that for it to be good a little blood has to be shed" She said with no artifice at all, just a simple statement said quietly and honestly. It was an honest belief of hers. It makes my mind whirl even more so I can't answer. I just give my hum of agreement and take a sip of scotch and watched the highlights of previous fights. It wasn't live but it was still from today and we sat in comfort just sipping our drinks pressed against each others side slouched into the cushions. It was pretty damn relaxing.

Finally the main fight was coming up and as always there is that one fighter that has to run his mouth trying to intimidate but it is just annoying and points to the fact that he is probably not as skilled as he likes to believe. It is quiet until Lily groans and yells "Good fucking god, whip out your dick or fight already"She yelled forgetting someone was beside me I think, or not caring either way it was perfect.

I can't help it, I laugh so loud my whole body shakes from it. Perfect response, it just blows my mind. She accessed that situation perfectly. I am still laughing when I just honestly say "You are not at all what I had imagined."

And she is not what I had imagined. From her family history and her having left at such a young age I expected this abrasive hard as nails independence but while she has independence and a pride of being able to care for herself she isn't abrasive. Sarcastic, self-deprecating, kind, funny, honest without the crudeness of honesty, secretive, protective, loving and finally she exudes a sensuality without knowing she is or trying to. Not quite innocent but not someone that just sleeps around. She boggles my mind to be honest and it just draws me in more.

"Hmm so glad I can be of such entertainment." I can't see her face clearly with the lights off, but I think I detect a blush in the flicker of the big TV and the embarrassment in her voice. I sigh a bit and drink the rest of my scotch, trying to not to be to obvious as I steal glances at her in the light. I wait for her to tell me to leave or suggest it in some other way but that never comes. We finish our glasses and I reach over and grab hers and set it on the table and I pull up the ottoman so we can both stretch out. I put my arm on the back of the couch, just inches away from being around her shoulders as she turns the channel to The Tonight Show after the fight.

Where the punk that ran his mouth lost and she snorted and said 'thought so', I think she didn't even realize she was doing it. Another thing I had noticed was during the fight her body would tense slightly almost in anticipation of the blow that would be coming. Not in fear but almost like she was reading the signs the mouthy guy was blatantly putting out there. Once or twice when he was going to land a really good blow, she hissed before it was thrown and tensed. I couldn't help but wonder how well she fought. That wasn't in her profile though so I didn't know other than she must have some training. I also wondered for the first time ever if I would even be able to try and throw a punch her way. That left me a bit uncomfortable as I have never had issues with landing good kicks and punches on anyone even a woman. It was my job and necessary and an insult to the opponent if I thought they couldn't handle it.

I could feel when she drifted to sleep, she melted into the couch and me and my arm wrapped around her. I pulled her closer and pressed my cheek into her soft hair and felt myself relax as well. I watched a bit more TV but then turned it off and I debated with myself. I could try and wake her up and guide her to her bed, but I didn't want to chance waking her and then her not being able to get to sleep; She had too little sleep already. I could leave her here on the couch and tuck her in then secure the house and go to my own bed, but if I were being honest that wasn't even an option. I was staying and I could say it was to make Four think something else had happened and get under his skin but to be honest that was a very small part of it. The truth is that I haven't felt this unguarded and able to just be with someone and share in small things without being pressured into anything in a very, very long time. I wanted and needed this, it was soothing. So I moved us down a bit to be laying down fully and wrapped her up cradling her against me and allowed myself to cuddle with her and fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up early but later than normal for me. During the night she had twisted and wrapped herself around me just as I had pulled her tight into me. Our legs and been tangled together and I felt how amazing her body was pressed against me. I hadn't imagined the sexual aspect of our position last night but my bodies natural inclinations in the morning was definitely aware. I was harder for her than I could even describe. My hand had drifted from her back during the night from when I had pulled her closer to me and when she had turned to press her chest to my chest the hand had gone to her ass. It felt wonderful cupped around her plump but firm butt. God it was amazing, and I wasn't normally an ass man. I generally like tits and legs, pretty typical male neanderthal I guess. I don't know what it was about it, because yes it was amazing, but so were her tits, perky and just the perfect handful. Her legs were amazing too. Sculpted to look like they flowed into perfectly rounded calves and thighs. I needed to do something about this before she woke up and found me poking her. That would for sure be awkward.

I didn't want to get up but needed to so I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her forehead. She sighed and her lips parted and she gave a bit of a wonderful hum, but she didn't wake up. I was able to untangle myself from her and her brow furrowed and she frowned and my stomach did a bit of a flip seeing her reaction to the loss of me next to her. When I stood up I leaned down and picked her up hoping she wouldn't wake up. She didn't, in fact she gave that damn wonderful hum/sigh/moan. Which just made me harder and when I felt her press her lips to my neck as I cradled her in my arms I almost lost it right there. I didn't though, and I got her settled into her bed, which was just like the rest of the house that was done. Her furniture was cozy but not to girly and was made for comfort. Her bed looked comfortable as shit and was big and had a no fuss set up of nice pillows and an expensive set of sheets in a teal color with a grey comforter and other bedding. There were some teal and grey and white throw pillows with geometric patterns that almost resemble the DNA strands that ran down her back, or from what I could see of it the last night before she got dressed.

When I laid her in bed she looked so relaxed and peaceful, I wanted to crawl in and pull her to me and wake her up by kissing and sucking her exposed neck and shoulder. I shook myself though and thought of what I was going to do today. I had today off and tomorrow off since today was Saturday. I am on academy hours for right now so that is a benefit. I could go get in some time training or at the range, but honestly I can and do do that during my normal work week. What I want to do is spend today with Lily, but how do I accomplish that without seeming desperate.

Four...I smirk. He will have pulled up the footage to see if I left last night, and he wont have seen me of course. Lily seems like she would be game for messing with him and it would be an added bonus to me to piss him off. I could maybe help her out here, she for sure needs to get food in here. I don't see her at the dining hall or any of the other deli's so I don't know what she is eating. That sure as shit needs to stop; so I could offer to help. She lives on coffee...

By the time I had a plan I had used her hallway bathroom to wash my face and take care of my ablutions and try to get my morning wood under control which took a bit longer since I didn't want to rub one out. So I did paperwork in my mind and lists in my mind. When that was under control I straightened out my rumbled hair and wet it a bit to try and restore order. The styling product was basically gone and it was curling a bit. I smirked when I looked at my reflection because I looked exactly like I am rumpled from rolling around in bed.

Time to head out and down to The Pit, I will pick up some coffee for both of us and maybe something for her to eat since she doesn't have anything and even the pizza and pretzels from last night are gone.

I see her keys on a long slender console table in the entrance way, so I debate taking those so I don't have to reveal that I do have a key. I figure that is a safer bet, so I grab up the keys and lock up once I step out, I can't help but look up at the camera that I know is there and I know I am wearing a shit eating grin. He doesn't need to know I am wearing it because I enjoyed myself in a way he probably isn't even thinking I did. I get down to the coffee shop and the barista already knows my coffee order. On the off chance that she might know Lily I ask, and I am in luck they certainly do. This is her favorite place too and Kiley the barista gives a grimace and hands me her extra large cup of some kind of caramel coffee with an espresso shot "Good luck getting her to talk until after at least two big gulps" She nods her head and I can't help it I laugh and smirk. The lady looks surprised and I wonder if I am that grumpy too that I apparently don't smile or laugh in here. Most likely judging by her reactions I. I take the coffee and step to a bakery and pick out a bunch of sugary shit that I rarely eat and then carry it all back up there. When I get to the corridor, I thought I saw the retreating back of Four, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. That makes me nervous so I hurry up and unlock the door, put the keys back and lock the door then set the box down. I think I hear her moving around in bed so I take the coffees and head to the bedroom.

I was right I did hear her move but she isn't out of bed and she doesn't even have her eyes open. I watch her face closely to see how she will react to being in bed after having fallen asleep with a guy she just met yesterday on her couch. I expect her to jump awake and feel to see if she has clothes on or not. Something like that is what I was completely expecting, but I guess I should have known she is nothing like what I expect. I see her groggily and blearily open her eyes, causally glance to the empty side of the bed. When she finds it empty she gives a little shrug and a deep sigh. She then begins a process of stretching much like a cat, her back arches pressing her chest up and bending her legs up in almost a crunch. Then she stretches them out straight and turns to the side and rolls over and does it the reverse way with her ass in the air and then doing a yoga style bow. That would be impressive enough and certainly cause me to pop a tent on its own. But the whole time she was moaning and sighing in pleasure in a way you only hear in the best and most innocent of climaxes. It wasn't crude or fake...it was that interesting mix that I think is truly unique to Lily. Part sultry woman and innocent young girl. She is something I don't even know how to approach, I want her but I want to be around her just as much and those parts are warring in me.

She finally is stopping stretching and I clear my throat to let her know I am here, but also because I don't trust myself to speak. I see her eyes snap up to mine and she sort of sits up in bed, and she looks exactly as if I had just ravaged her, her hair a mess of waves and curls glinting in the sunlight coming in from her window. I hadn't realized we had both slept in way that much past when I normally get up. She is just starting at me and this beautiful color comes over her cheeks and neck as she realizes I just saw all of that.

"Well, that was…" I trail off from my attempt at making a joke and all I can imagine is being in bed with her right then naked and holding her. Wanting to wake up with her in the morning and kissing her while she moans just for me in the same way she just did. I want to be the one causing her to make those sounds. I can't finish and I blush a bit not knowing what to do.

"Hey," she says simply in a husky voice and I repress a groan, is there anything that this girl does that does not turn me on. Maybe it has to do with how long it has been, six months is I guess a long time, though I have gone longer to be honest. Whatever it is, I know just getting anyone is out of the question, it has to be her.

"Hey, I just thought I would bring you some coffee. You kept ranting about it yesterday." I shrug when I say this, it is half true and a good enough cover for a few seconds ago.

It is amusing in the extreme to watch the look of shear adoration pass over her face as she leaps like a gazelle out of bed and comes running to me moaning in that same damn way "You…sir…are a Golden God!". Talk about a fucking ego boost! And now I am picturing her naked sweating and looking up at me moaning that same thing as I plunge into her. Jesus Christ Eric, fucking stop already.

Luckily she only has eyes and senses for the coffee that she is breathing in deeply before taking a tiny sip and moaning again, and I run a hand over my face and hair trying to control myself.

Her voice is still a bit husky when she rambles a little bit on her thanks"Thanks by the way. I think this is my one true addiction. Well, this, reading, working out, baths and sushi."

You ever have those moments when you meet someone and when you learn about them you realize how much you have in common, that seems to be a perpetual state for me with this lovely red head.

I chuckle as I follow her out trying to keep my eyes off her ass "Leave out the baths and mine are pretty much the same. Though if you ever tell anyone about the sushi.." I playfully threaten. I honestly haven't gone and had sushi with anyone, it's kind of a private ritual and relaxation to me. I have one place I go to, a table I always sit at, I have my tea and sometimes a few of them. As far as food I let Uncle prepare whatever he wants and just enjoy the experience. He rarely serves the same things, though he does include one or two that he knows I really like. I have talked to him a total of two times and he can be a bit rugged but he respects that I trust him as the true master of his craft. I respect the amount of time and effort and dedication that he and many like him from his culture put into perfecting ONE thing to its fullest. They do not try and spread themselves thin, they believe in excellence and they incorporate whatever task it is into their very being and become master artists.

She shakes her head playfully and says"What happens in Vegas…." in a mumble. I love her responses to things.

She sees the box and looks at me quizzically. I shrug and take one and plop into a seat at the island counter and take a bite.

She bites her lip, and I swallow at the gesture "Hmm, a little more indulgent than I am usually. But sure thanks." she says in a musical sigh and then studies the box. I am surprised I thought all chicks liked fancy sugary shit in the morning. I watch her eyes flicker between the two least sugary things and she bites her lip and licks it a little bit and I can't take it any more.

I roll my eyes and pluck up the chocolate croissant since she seems to be staying away from the glazed crap and plop it onto a napkin for her. She gasps in surprise so I guess I got the choice right and I try not to look smug. She props herself up in the chair and I can tell from the moment that she closes her eyes and her lips part in pleasure that I am in trouble. She sighs and takes a small bite and the moment it hits her tongue every sensation of pleasure crosses her face. Her little smile and moaning in that infuriating and beautiful way, and I literally think I am going to have a heart attack. She chews slowly savoring each moment of her one bite and I seriously don't know if I can handle watching her do that with the whole damn pastry.

She finally finishes chewing and gives one last little soft moan/sigh and opens her eyes. My nostrils are flared and I am trying to control my breathing, my eyes are lidded in desire and I have to clench my fist so tight I can feel my barely there nails biting into my palm.

When her eyes focus on me she blushes beautifully again and starts to mumble apologetically. I lift my coffee up to take a sip and she mumbles "Sorry.." I mumble. "I have been told that I am not decent to be around when I eat something I like. Or when I wake up in the morning. Or when I get a tattoo for that matter?"

I can't help when I mutter "Can't wait to see what you look like naked beneath me" I didn't mean to say it out loud really just think it, but luckily it was a low mutter not even a whisper and she didn't catch it. Thank fuck.

I take a sip and then what she said registers and I think...no that can't be true. "Tattoo? You make noises when you get tattoos?"

She nods her head so solemnly I instantly know she is both serious and seriously embarrassed and I have to be careful how I handle this "It's not exactly voluntary. But an example is when I was getting my back tattooed, the artist had been working for a while and kept having to take breaks. I couldn't understand it because I was almost falling asleep and wasn't moving so he should have been able to continue on pretty fast. One of the last times he came back from outside, he went in to do some shading and the needle went in and I screamed out 'Pizza'! He had to call in the other guy in the room to help out because he finally told me I kept making moaning sounds and he couldn't hold the needle straight and that was kind of the 'last straw' on his composure. And he wanted a witness. So anytime that same area was hit over the next hour…every time single time I screamed Pizza!."

Oh good fucking god what am I going to do, does she know how fucking sexy she is? Does she know it is driving me fucking crazy? I don't know what to do, laugh or cry or just lift her up onto this damn island and use my fingers, mouth and hard on to get her to make those sounds for me! She is so fucking innocent about it all too. That is what is killing me the most, because if it was some other fucking random chick I wouldn't hesitate to toss her wherever and fuck her senseless. But I don't want that with her god dammit. What the fuck has gotten into me!

I rub my hands over my face trying to hide my discomfort from my desire "So, you have a pizza spot…on your back" I say and I can hear the desire and strain in my voice.

"Yeah, Lenny, the guy said he had heard of the 'oh god' spot, but never the pizza spot. Anyways, I am careful about who I let tattoo me now. I don't know I am doing it and I don't want some sleazeball thinking I am trying to…I don't know. Seduce him or something." She shrugs.

Jesus she's killing, she's fucking killing me, and I want to rip whoever the fuck Lenny is a part. "What am I going to do with you Lily" I chuckle in frustration.

She shrugs as if to say, I don't know either and pulls her foot under her and sips her coffee and eat her pastry. Still making those torturous sounds and enjoying herself. I can at least say this, I will have no fucking problem taking care of myself later because I have all the visual and audio storing up by the fucking second. I shake myself and try to focus on something else...oh yeah. The plan, she needs food and I need to help her get the rest of the house done so she doesn't kill herself doing it.

"So," I ask over my coffee as I take sips "ready to get some shopping done?"

She raises an eyebrow and I mimic the gesture playfully. I am the master of the raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I plan on going after I make a list. I need to put the room priorities down." She says casually.

I nod and reach over to the middle of the island and grab a pen and paper "Well let's get started?"

"We?" she asks surprised

"We, can't really fuck with your brothers head without being seen together can we? And it's not like he has exactly done shit to help out here either." I say but I think to myself, I really just want to spend the day with you.

Her lips twitch and I can see the wheels turning in her mind, and glancing around to put all the puzzle pieces in place. The coffee and pastries after 'spending' the night. Four was sure to have watched the video feed from his little camera in the building. So seeing me going back and forth would be certain to piss him off. She connected all the dots.

"I'll play along." She says and the corners of her mouth turn up and I notice sweet dimples in her cheeks. I had noticed her eyes were greenish in the kitchen last night, and they still are but there are golden flecks that are being picked up right now. I never knew hazel eyes could be so fascinating.

She taps the pen against the pad of paper and hums a little melody in thought and then begins writing stuff.

"I already had everything wired for fiber optic and one room I will be turning into my office and study. I need to go by and see about getting custom shelving made for my books and things. That will need a desk, chair and other items to go in there. But I would rather start the bones of the room. The hallway bathroom needs to be redone. I just worked on my bedroom and bathroom to start out."

She gets up and walks to her room to look at the measurements of the bathroom.

I walk in an let out a whistle at the bathroom. The bathtub is a free standing jetted tub in an egg shape but huge. There is even a damn TV hidden in behind glass on the wall to the closet that could be seen from the shower and the bathtub and I can just imagine her soaking and watching the news or sports channel or a movie. And I know she would also watch football in there and probably has. But what is running through my mind is I want her in the shower, bad. Hell I just want to take a shower in there! It has floor to ceiling windows so it looks the person would be taking a bath in the sky. The shower is clear glass and has not only the rain shower head but one bank of massage heads. There is a stone bench that someone can sit at and run it on steam setting. That would have to feel amazing. Now I am rethinking my bathroom updates, this is something to consider doing, even if I had already done them before. The colors are a mixture of grey, sea green and whites, similar to the rest of the house, but still high quality and meant to invoke comfort and home but elegance and function. The double sink vanity is made of a white quartz and the sink has no lip for easy clean up. With her practicality I wouldn't be surprised that she put heating in the floor and when I look at the controls I see that there is.

"Nice fucking shower. I might have to steal it from you." I say as I walk into it and imagine pressing her against the wall in there.

"Sure, if you want. You are helping me after all" She shrugs, and I still can't get over how comfortable she is with me, and me with her. "I think I want to keep the same materials and color scheme, but the hallway bath can just be a normal shower." she says, and having been in there I think it is a wise decision. It doesn't need anything fancy and it isn't as big as the master bathroom.

I nod and follow her to the bathroom to get the dimensions and stand close to her as she pulls up her apps to take a virtual mapping, my chest is pressed to her back and she is holding the phone out but I am also holding it out as we flick through all the apps for these uses. I am no slouch in technology but she is inventive and intelligent.

We move on to the guest room and she just decides to paint and get new furniture and bedding. It is the smallest room so I doubt it will be needing much and she couldn't use it as the office with how she is talking about the shelves she will need. I visualize the shelving she has in the living room. It is a wood but it is a whitewashed bamboo of some kind I think. Good moisture control and expanding and contraction material. Also sustainable and modern and clean looking, and there are a few sea green glass shelves for some things she has up there like oddly enough swords and knives, next to an open first edition Lord of the Rings book on a small little display raised shelf. There are some knick knacks. There is a picture with someone that must be her mom. She has the same red hair, but almond eyes. It makes me think of how dissimilar she in looks to Four and the picture I saw of the old man and I think I remember Max saying something about an affair. I shake my head out of those thoughts.

"What kind of shelving are you thinking? Something similar to what you have out in the living room would look good." I say as we walk back to the island side by side pressed close together.

"Yeah that will work. The desk will be glass and steel though. I don't like clunky woods. I guess it comes from being in the lab for so long."

"What kind of work do you do?" I ask after picking at another pastry.

I love up after taking a bite and chewing and her eyes are locked on my lips, I guess from when I was licking around some powdered sugar. She is licking her lips and staring so intently. I can't move, I am afraid to move because if I do I am going to grab her and start kissing the shit out of her. I want to take my time on this, it's killing me to, but I want to take my time.

It has been quiet and I guess that gets her attention, we just start at each other for a bit before she swallows and looks down at her hands then goes back to the question I asked.

"Well, Genetics mainly. I dabble in neuroscience, but Genetics has been where I have made most of my contributions. But, I don't have to work for the money anyways. The other morning I was coming home from a place I got a 'hobby job' at," She furrows her brow and I hope I haven't upset her "I'm going to go shower and get dressed.." she mumbles and then goes off.

I watch her go to her room and close the door and then I hear the shower turn on a bit later. I try and get myself under control and walk over to the book shelf and look everything over, I find a book that looks interesting called 'American Gods'. The author I remember from Neverwhere. I take it over to read while I wait for her.

When she comes out and I can't help but to admire how she chooses to dress herself. Practical with the jeans, boots, tank and jacket. It is all fine quality and the colors compliment her coloring."You look nice." I say smiling at her.

"Thanks." she smiles at me.

I puts down the book he was reading.

"American Gods.."she reads the title.."I love Neil Gaiman, I think I prefer that book of all of his, it's gritty."

"Hmm, it plays the new and old Gods well."I agree, and it does. The description of the old gods and how they are losing their powers because of becoming forgotten. The new gods of the new world being things like technology and greed. It really was gritty and raw but had that fantasy element that just made it all come together.

She stops at the hall closet and I am confused cause she is wearing her leather jacket already. She looks back at me briefly, evaluating if she can trust me I think. She takes maybe a second, then opens a safe that is put behind a false breaker box. Smart, but what gets me is there was barely any hesitation in deciding she could trust me. She had the thought, said yes and then moved on. It leave me breathless. She tucks the gun into a built in holster of her jacket. I don't even blink about her taking the gun. First because I trust her and two the DPD officers had run a check on her conceal carry. I had honestly not even thought to run that on her, I was pretty sure she had it because of her involvement in her old agency.

"Expecting trouble?" I ask, I don't think she knows about Jeanine, but she could if she is still under orders. That is something to think about, we will have to make sure we don't interfere.

"No, but better to be prepared than not." She mutters, that bitter tone from when she talked about Four. I don't like where all these signs are pointing to.

"Experience?" I raise an eyebrow.

She sighs and nodded but I don't press and she doesn't go on. I really don't like that weary and resigned sigh. I feel the need to touch her so as we walk I put my hand on the small of her back, and stand close to her. I don't know if it makes her feel better, but I can feel the warmth of her back and I relax a bit.

"So, what is the 'hobby job' and why did it require zip ties? You a Dominatrix or something?" I asks teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

She chokes at the thought "Not hardly, I could maybe get behind the getting to stomp the shit out of someone if it wasn't so sick, and it would certainly help with anger management."

I wait for her to continue.

"Since I got back, a couple of nights a week I work as a bouncer at the Titty bar outside of town. I did it mainly just to piss Four off when he commented I looked like a topless dancer the one night I went out with the gang. Zip ties keep the drunks from getting handsy with me." She shrugs and looks at me.

"I don't know whether to kiss you for pissing Four off so much, high five you for daring or be pissed about some sleaze putting his hands on you."I shake my head at her, I really don't know how to feel about it. I mean, I think she can handle herself. I just don't know how I will handle myself if something gets out of control or so help me if someone does get a shot at her.

I am brought out of working myself up at the thought of some drunk trying to grope her by her looking at me and smirking. "Well there's cameras here so, the kissing would piss Four off even more." God help me do I want to kiss her right now...but I don't want it to be for that. I want to kiss her and her want me to.

So I just grinned but and shook my head.

We head to the elevator instead of taking the stairs and before we know it we are out of the compound and headed to the garage. I leads her to my truck and opens the door for her and put my arm under her elbow to help her in. As I walk around to the drivers side I reflect that I don't think I have ever had anyone other than for a few work things, in my truck. I don't even take it out if I am at a bar or something. I like her in it.

We head to the home improvement stores first picking up paint and supplies. Then work our way through the list. Part way through I see it is getting lunch time and we really only had sugar. I remember the conversation from earlier and pull into my favorite place for sushi. We go in and I see her smiling but a question in her eyes, "Well I have a sushi buddy now, so why not?" I ask and chuckle.

"Ok, but don't blame me if I embarrass you with all the noises I can't control." she laughs.

"Maybe I brought you here to hear those sounds again." I look away as I mumble. I hadn't forgot that bit, it was going to be sweet torture, but I couldn't resist. I want to share this, this part of myself with her.

The hostess leads us back my normal towards the back I love the simplicity and authenticity here. The back part is almost set up as a tea house, though we are still at a table and chairs and not sitting on the floor on the normal pillows.

When the hostess comes back I order my normal jasmine tea and She orders is as well. I can tell this is something she normally orders.

"Already know what you want?" I ask her when I see that she hasn't even looked at the menu.

She shrugs "Usually I go with the chef's menu. They are the experts after all. But if you have something you like here, I trust your judgement."

I try to school my features, but I can't help the smile. Of course she would do that and I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the food this time.

When Coco, which is what she calls herself because she says it easier and more American, I see something in Lily's eyes when she talks. It is recognition, not of her but something in her accent I think. When she begins to speak to her in the dialect native to Uncle and Coco I am floored, pretty stunned actually. And the accent is almost flawless, much better than mine. But what really impresses me is the fire and passion she has talking to her. I can see she is clearly enamored of Kyoto, which means she spent time there, and at the very least enough time to learn the culture that is wrapped up in the customs and speech patterns. I fell myself falling a little bit for her and I am scared shitless by that. It has been a day, but if I think about it has been more. I have spent months looking into her profile, learning about her growing up from Zeke and Peter. I have listened to her moving around in her apartment, listening to her music or humming vague tunes through my walls. I have spent nights worrying when I was up reading or whatever I was doing and could clearly hear her up and not giving any sign she was sleeping. Then from the moment I came face to face with her, saw her and how she carried and handled herself and how she reacted to people in my life important or not, another step to falling happened. The entire night last night felt surreal in being able to relate and recognize a kindred spirit for lack of a better word. One minute I was the most relaxed I have every been in my life, even with the only serious relationship I had. The next I am feeling desire that feels like it will rage out of control. I don't know how to handle this at all.

Uncle comes to the table and I see him becoming wrapped around her little finger just for being her and openly showing her respect and clear love of their beloved home in Kyoto. He has always treated me with respect, but he even goes so far as to call us his honored guests, and Coco is right there with him. I can see Lily's eyes shining with delight and love for the mannerisms and the man and his niece in front of her. I want to chuckle when she tries repeatedly for a breach of etiquette for interrupting and taking over talking from the host, me and I want to scoff and beam at the same time. She has for sure spent time there. I can almost imagine her there to, she would go all out. She wouldn't be the american living in Kyoto, she would become Lily immersing and finding herself there. She blushes when Uncle tells her that a beautiful woman always sets the rules and I know the moment he says that, that for me she will be the rule setter. I will follow her lead and pace and just hope she accepts me and wants me as much as I want her. Even if she doesn't want me physically, I think I could die happy just to be me around her. She is beautiful and adorable and sexy all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted or spoken up." she says still red and embarrassed from Uncle and Coco gushing over her.

"I didn't mind, it was fun to see the old coot get wrapped around someone's finger so fast. He was right you know, a beautiful woman sets the rules." I smiled at her, I want to take her hand and hold it, but don't.

I can see it dawn on her that I did understand everything that was being said and that passion and delight flashes in her eyes again. How many sides of herself does she have to reveal to me?

"Did you just learn it, or have you visited Kyoto?" she asked hurriedly.

"I visited, often for a while. You?" I smile at her and take a sip of my tea.

"I practically lived there any second I could. Other languages I have learned from self-study or some travel. But Kyoto, its not just a language it's the whole culture. Who they are is as much a part of their language as the actual dialect itself." Exactly as I thought, she immerses herself into the culture because only someone who does that can truly get that their language is tied into the day to day life, the struggles, the dedication to a craft, their education, everything becomes a part of the way they speak and behave.

"Very true,"I say softly, I feel as if I am far away and seeing her at Ginikaka-ji Temple, walking among the gardens, her hair shining in the sun and wearing a Yukata. It would probably be a more traditional print rather than some of the more modern fashionista versions. "I can imagine you in their traditional dress too. Observing every celebration. Enjoying every second as the art it is." I say, trying to put into words exactly what I am seeing. I wonder what it would be like to go back there with her.

She nervously tucks a lose piece of hair behind her ear and my fingers itch to do the same. "It was very….I don't even know how to describe it honestly. I long for it when I am not there, and then when I am I feel as if I will never be able to see enough or experience it enough."

Conversation is interrupted by Uncle, as we are now to call him, brings out dish after dish. As usual everything is amazing, and each single piece and dish was expertly prepared. I can't help but notice though that he is definitely bringing out the more time consuming and exotic of ingredients. Things usually prepared in very limited amount. And she still made those noises, but they affected me differently, I still wanted to kiss her senseless but I also melt more inside. I guess you don't know how hard you have become until there is someone there melting away that wall.

I find out another aspect of Lily, she does not like to shop, at least not like some people to stereotype girls. I know not all girls can spend hours shopping because my mother was very no nonsense. She had a list, if it wasn't on the list she didn't get it unless it was something that affected the list from reaching its full use. She got in and got out and did not browse at all. She was almost militant about it. I am a little more relaxed about things. I like to make sure of the quality and value first and make sure that it fits into what I need it for and within the time frame I want it in. I have to almost physically restrain and slow Lily down and try to point things out from a workmanship aspect. I feel like I want to hold her hand as we are walking around the stores and arranging for a contractor, but I settle for keeping my hand on her back and her leaning her side into me. I don't think she even knew she was doing that but I wasn't going to complain.

"I feel like I need to make you dinner or something for all your help." Lily says as we enter the compound. She is about to head to Tori's shop to tell her she can't make it in and we are going to get the supplies out of the truck. I had been wondering if I should ask her to dinner or even offer to cook at my house. I do know I am going to make sure gets food in her house though before anything.

I chuckle in response to her statement "If that's an offer I won't turn it down. I don't really feel up to going to the dining hall anyways."

"Then consider it an offer. I just have to get groceries."

We are stopped in the pit and are fairly close, it would only take a small distance for me to lean down and take her lips in a kiss. She isn't that much shorter, but enough that I am sure she feels like I tower over her. I try to make myself less intimidating with my height, which is totally opposite what I normally do at work and with everyone in general.

"Deal then, what time?" I ask.

"Do you have to work tonight? My schedule is pretty open."She asks.

"No I have tonight off. I can be at your place at about 7 if you want. I don't mind helping you get the groceries. Which reminds me, I can bring in all the supplies if you want." I hate that she would have to go back and forth carrying all the paint, but I can tell the second I say it by the glint in her eye, that isn't going to fly with her, I almost chuckle.

"You don't have to help with the groceries, but I refuse to let you do the supplies by yourself. Let me just go tell Tori I will see her tomorrow and I can meet you out at your truck."

Something catches my eye as we are standing there, I see Max looking pointedly at me indicating Lily with his eyes. He is giving me a signal to be watchful and I find out why when Jeanine Matthews joins his side. Yeah, I will be sticking by her for sure. I tense at the thought of anyone trying to hurt Lily. "I'll wait here."

Lily looks back and sees Max and then Jeanine and I see the look of recognition in her eyes. She doesn't have fear just mild distaste and then dismissal. I don't know how to feel about that because if she had some look of awareness of maybe even watchfulness I might feel better that she would be prepared for any untoward actions towards her. Then again, her dismissal may mean she knows of any potential threat but does not perceive her as one.

"Ok, I will try not to take too long. " She says as she looks back at me

"A beautiful woman sets the rules…" I whisper leaning down to her so close I almost kissed her, almost did. She blushes again and as always it is beautiful.

I do a quick glance around to check for anyone following her or threats and then head up there myself. I don't want to hover in there and want to give her privacy, but I do allow myself to go to the door of the shop and lean just waiting for her to exit looking around at the people walking around and shopping.

I hear her voice carry to me from in the store saying goodbye to Tori. "Going to go now, got groceries to buy. Love!"

"Ready?" I ask and smile at her, something must have got her upset because I can see her back a little stiff and her glancing at the cameras. My jaw clenches a little as I figure out what it probably is.

"Yep" She says and pops the 'p'. That usually means someone is annoyed so as we walk I feel the need to make contact with her again, and put my hand on her back. I love how responsive she is because she relaxes into my side when she feels my hand there.

We get everything up in a couple of trips and I hastily put it in what will be the guest room. and then follow her to the store to get groceries.

"You don't have to you know." she looks at me feeling guilty, I can tell by her eyes. They flash colors along with her mood. They are just as expressive as her personality.

"I know, someone has to make sure you fill that ghost town of a kitchen though" I wink at her, having a good day so far.

She laughs and as we get to the produce section we hear the camera adjusting and she groans and stiffens. I can tell she is about make a rude gesture but I give in to my desire to kiss her and to hold her. I walk up to her and wink then leans in close. I move my hand to her jaw to cup her cheek and lean in brushing my lips with hers at first lightly, I move my hands to her hips and keep my eyes on her, holding my breath as I bring her to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I need no second invitation. I try not to let my desire take over and rule the kiss. I want to savor it, then I take more then lightly kiss her to only deepen it again. I can't decide which part of me and the kiss should win and we just set our own pace.

At the end of the kiss I am still breathing just as hard as if we were locked into a fierce kiss, my heart beating fast. The kiss didn't lessen the desire one bit, but I do know I want to take this as slow as possible. We crossed a line from acting a part but I was never acting, just using her brother as an excuse. I am almost afraid that this would be just getting back at her brother for her.

All I know is that tonight hopefully I can let her know that before I got in any deeper.


	3. Hardlines: Chapter 3 Crossing the line

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Want to give a warning that the rating has changed because the story is becoming more mature. There will be sexual content, though I tried to not go all Fifty Shades with it. This is going to be a pretty fast paced story and I am not sure how long it will be. Again thanks for the reviews, hope I can keep it coming!**

 **Disclaimer - I own Lily and my plot but V Roth owns and masterminded the universe in which I frolic!**

 **Chapter – 3**

The rest of the shopping trip passed without incident. He joked and teased here and there. If Eric thought he heard the camera adjusting he would come up and tease me in some way. We didn't kiss again though. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the kiss, and I think he did too, it was just some unspoken agreement that playing and teasing was fine but kissing or anything else might be crossing the line. I had to admit though, for once in my life I was contemplating crossing that hardline, and damn the consequences.

I get the impression Eric acts a lot harder and tougher than he really is. Oh, he can be an asshole for sure and as a commanding officer he can come off as cruel, but as far as relationships or how he is outside of the force he is probably a lot more approachable.

We got to my apartment and were able to get all the groceries in and I started to put them away. Eric went and sorted out the supplies and then went to go get a shower and changed. I started to make the lasagna I had planned, and then on a whim I decided to go and grab the stuff for a tiramisu. Once the lasagna was in the oven I ran back down to the Pit and bought all the things I would need and picked up some wine that would pair nicely with dinner. I am not a huge wine drinker but I liked a nice white occasionally.

As I was heading back to the apartment I got to my corridor and heard the familiar footsteps of my brother.I braced myself for what was coming, and sure enough I had just got to my door when he threw me up against the door and used his elbow and arm to pin and choke me.

"You are such a fucking little slut, you know that! I can't believe you are already fucking around and you haven't even been here four months." His blue eyes almost demonic as they stared at me, I would like to say he was just being protective of me but he isn't. This is the side no one ever sees of him, one I had forgotten in the almost 8 years I have been gone. He sees me as his possession, because the truth is I am only his half-sister. He and my father blamed the affair my mother had when she got pregnant with me for everything they did to me and said to me; it was always for my own good of course. Even when Tobias started trying to go places no brother should go with a sister, he still said it was for my own good. Too bad for him I was a dirty fighter.=very dirty fighter and a few guys on the force had started to me other ways to defend myself.

"Hello Brother" I hissed.

"Slut, I saw you letting Eric put his hands all over you. " He put more pressure on my neck but I wasn't showing him how much it hurt, I was working my way into my jacket for my gun. People wonder why I am always carrying, this would be why.

"I told you, you are mine…you belong to me" he started to yell but when he felt the gun in his chest he eased off then sneered at me.

"You won't fucking pull the trigger; I own you, you are all mine now that Dad is gone." The gun cocks and he backs up, I hear Eric's door starting to open.

"Get the fuck away Tobias and stay away. Do you understand me you sick fuck." I hiss at him."And just to make sure we are clear, I will be making sure to download every fucking bit of footage you have ever hacked your way to. Keep away from me and I will do the same."

"You're still mine" he punched the door but ran off when the door beside mine opened and Eric came out staring at Tobias's running figure and then me. I tried to put my gun back before he could see but he caught it and his jaw clenched.

"You ok?" was all he asked.

I laugh a little bitterly "Peachy," I turn and go to unlock the door but my hands are shaking a bit. He reaches over me and takes the keys from me then opens the door for me "Give me one second Lily."

He disappears into his apartment again and I walk in but leave my door open so he can follow. I put up my latest purchases and check on the lasagna then lean against the island to try and calm down. I still need to put my gun up and make the rest of the food but I can only sit there for a minute.

How could I have forgotten how bad he could be? How twisted his own abuse at my father's hands made him? How many hours and days and years my father spent conditioning him to think they what they wanted to do to me was ok, that it was what I deserved. How he had fought against it and then suddenly he wasn't my older brother anymore but just another tormentor. I should be more fucked up than I am, but I think that it helped they never got my innocence from me, not sexually anyways. I was very, very thankful for that. No that I lost the good old fashioned way in a 2 minute disappointment in college at the age of 17.

I wonder why I came back at all, and then I remember my research and that I got tired of staying away from everyone else I loved all because of a young man who used to be my brother and his twisted mind. I won't let him do that to me anymore, I won't be a coward and run from a past I had no way of changing.

I feel warmth surround me and realize Eric has turned me around and pulled me to his chest. One big hand gently presses my head against him and the other holds my waist and rubs circles under my jacket on my tank. We just sit there like that for a few minutes and he doesn't ask a question of me. I appreciate that more than I could ever say. Finally I feel better and step away and smile at him.

"Thanks."

He gives a tight smile and nods. "So what can I help with?" he asks casually.

"Hmm, well the lasagna is in the oven so that is set. I was going to make some garlic bread to go with it and I had gone to get the stuff to make a tiramisu earlier. Honestly though it won't take long to whip it all up and we just have to wait for the lasagna to finish." I shrug and take my leather jacket off me sigh and take my gun and jacket to my room. I already have the one under the nightstand, but I think this one will be under my pillow tonight.

"You don't have to do that Lily, sleep with that there. I won't let anything happen to you." Eric says quietly from the door to my room.

I shrug "Thank you, but it's something I would end up doing anyways. Don't remember a time when I haven't slept with one near me at the very least."

"If you ever want to talk about it, or "he gestures to the air "whatever. I'm right here. Ok?"

I give a genuine smile "Thanks, I appreciate it. I am sorry about the drama. I hate drama" I laugh.

He crosses his arms over his chest and I can't help but appreciate how built he is and how the tattoo's he has on his arms seem to highlight it every time his muscles flex. I notice he must have at least had time to shower and change because he is now wearing a pair of dark blue almost black pair of jeans and a v neck black t-shirt that clings to his chest and abs. At least I didn't interrupt his shower.

I slip off my boots and go to the bathroom and go to put my hair in a ponytail and notice the bruises already forming across my throat. "Shit," I mutter and put my head down. "That is going to be hard to explain."

"So don't" his jaw clenches when I come back out of the bathroom. "Why protect him?"

My eyes flash up to his "You think I am protecting him? Fuck that! Haven't you noticed how fooled he has everyone? No one EVER believed me. They didn't believe me about my Dad and they didn't about him. Peter suspected, but he didn't think he was that bad. I am protecting me here. I deal with it on my own and then I don't have to see the pity looks everyone gives to poor helpless little Lily" I whip around and punch the wall in my anger. That is going to hurt later but I feel better.

"Feel better?" He chuckles, reading my mind.

"Yeah..." I laugh.

"Good, come on let's get dinner finished and we can decompress and have some of that wine you bought." He grabs my now throbbing hand gently and leads me into the kitchen.

We each do something in the quiet and I just enjoy not feeling obligated to talk and entertain. A big reason I hardly ever went out with friends or spent much time with anyone was because of the constant need to talk. Girls especially were exhausting, wanting to analyze every little thing and talk about every emotion you have ever felt in your life. I love research and thinking things through logically, but sometimes it became more detrimental than anything and emotions just had to be felt and not broke down. Sometimes it is better to just let yourself live, that was something I hadn't done much of in the last couple of years. I lost my impetuousness and zeal for life. Being here with Eric, letting myself relish the tension and attraction, it brought that hunger for living back to me.

My phone goes off and I see it is an update from the footage I had already started to download earlier today when we got back from getting groceries. I hadn't known I would need it, but got the process started. I also activated my security and video monitoring of my apartment, which I hadn't done until now.

"That Four?" He asked when he noticed my frown.

"No not him, I basically took an insurance policy out so he will leave me alone?" I smirked.

"Hmm, anything interesting?" He looked over at me as he mixed a salad together.

"Well, I could tell you…but I might have to kill you." I joke. "But seriously, I just made sure if something happens to me, then the right person will be blamed."

I feel steps behind me as I put the tiramisu in the refrigerator and turn around to see him right there looking angry and serious. He grabs my chin in his hand and makes me look at him "Don't joke, not about that. Got it?"

I nod solemnly and he turns to grab the salad and put it in the refrigerator after which he grabs two wine glasses and the bottle of wine and pulls me with him over to the couch. We sit in much the same spots we did the night before expect this time he is in the corner with his legs out in front of him on the sectional and he pulls me to his side next to him. He fiddles with the TV and finds something he was looking for then dims the lights and drapes his arm over me.

Neverwhere, he found a production of Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere on TV and now we are watching that and sipping on wine. Inside of me a bit of my bricked over heart melts a bit that he remembered me mentioning an author I liked and put a movie on from him. When it came time for dinner we didn't bother with the table or the island, we just ate like couch potatoes using the ottoman if we needed it. The movie ended, the bottle of wine was gone and we ended up putting on another movie and pushing the ottoman up so that we could stretch out.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you chose to watch this, considering the whole UFC thing." He grinned looking at me. At some point we had slouched down on the cushions so that they were like pillows and he still held me close beside him, my head almost on my chest."

"Well, Jean Claude Van Damme was pretty epic in his day. And besides, maybe I am super fucked up, but fighting movies and action movies relax me. Almost like, by watching it I am releasing whatever pent up aggression I might be carrying from the day."

He smirked down at me "Never quite heard it put like that, but I guess I experience something similar."

I smile at him but I feel bad. He probably has things to do, and he feels he has to be stuck here pulling some kind of protection duty. "Eric, you don't…"

Whatever I was going to say he cuts off when he pulls me up to be even with his mouth and then kisses me deeply. His hand pressing my head to his, his tongue taking my mouth as my hands grip his shirt trying to pull him closer as well. I feel his other hand moving to cup my ass and grip me tighter. He growls or I growl, I am not sure which and one of my hands has found its way under his shirt needing to touch bare skin. It turns into a more intense make out session when our bodies press together straining to make the contact we truly long for. His hands roam over my body and I feel the scorching heat through the cloth. I want more and am not ashamed to admit it. Why should I deny myself something that feels so damn good? I rub and try to stroke him through his jeans and he does the same thing as our mouths continue to plunder each other.

Eric pulled back and looked at me panting "If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now, I don't think I will be able to..." his voice is husky but I don't let him finish. I sit up on my legs and pull my tank up and over my head and he follows the movement with hungry eyes. I move to kiss him again and run my hands over his chest guiding his shirt up and soon it too is on a rumpled pile on the floor. Our hands roam each other and we seem to take turns kissing on each other's necks and undressing each other until we are both only in our underwear stretched out beside each other on the sofa bed.

I feel the clasps of my bra come loose and then the cool air hitting exposed sensitive skin to be replaced by a trail of fire as he kisses his way nibbling and sucking at every inch. My hands roam him as his mouth roams me, until I brush against his hardness and he growls and grabs my hand.

"No, not yet." He moans then crushes his mouth to mine as his body half covers mine and one hand trails down my stomach to brush over my core where it feels like I am burning from within. I moan and arch into him as his fingers tease me through the last bit of clothing I wear.

"Gods your beautiful..." he whispers as he nibbles and sucks on my neck. His touch is feather light as he rises on his knees and pulls my panties down kissing my thighs and knees as he nudges my legs apart.

"I want to hear you moan for me baby..." he says before he kisses me again and brushes his fingers against my center, opening me like a flower.

I lose myself in the feel of him everywhere panting and calling his name, begging him not to tease me. I can feel his smile as he buries his face in my neck.

"Tell me what you want baby..." he growls

"You Eric, I want you…please"

This isn't enough for him and he teases me more until I am screaming that I want him inside me, that I need to feel him inside of me.

I hear his deep rumble of his chest as he growls his approval and then I hear a tearing of a package and seconds later I feel him poised outside of my core. My hands are running up his back urging him to take me and my legs wrap around his waist as he very, very slowly enters me. He pants with the effort to take his time and allows me to adjust to his size. I cry out in frustration because I want all of him right then and all at once.

"Show me what you want Lily, show me how bad you want this…" he breathes against my neck as he completely stops.

I buck my hips up and sheathe him in me and cry in joy at him being buried in me. He grunts in appreciation and then withdraws leaving me mewling for him, but quickly buries himself in me again hard. He keeps that pace, slow but hard until we are both calling out our passion and wanting. He telling me how good I feel and I telling him to never stop. It is exquisite pain the way we make each other feel. Neither one wanting to go to fast but needing the hardness of our bodies colliding together.

"So close Eric..." I breathe and clutch at his back.

"Let go baby, come with me.." he picks up the pace as he trails one hand in between us to where we are joined and strokes my center until I am brought over the edge and feel his release as well as, everything in me tightens around him.

Even when we come down from the high he still lightly moves himself in me until we both collapse beside each other panting and smiling at each other.

"Fuck me…" I breathe against his shoulder

"Definitely will, but give me a second woman, you almost killed me there" he laughs and growls.

He is surprisingly loving in the aftermath, still running his hands over my face and hair. Cupping my ass, which from how much he is touching it I think he is an ass man. We pull a part and he removes the condom and ties it off and gets up to go throw it in the trash, not even caring that I can't take my eyes off the way his muscles in his legs and ass move when he moves. He comes back over and pulls me to him again and lays beside me, not caring that we are both naked. I snuggle into him, because he won't let me pull away, and feel the blanket being pulled over us.

My body feels like jelly, tingly jelly as I lay there beside him. We don't talk or need to; we just lay there watching the light from the TV as it flickers. He runs his nails over my back and arms and presses kisses to my forehead and then we drift to sleep.

I wake sometime later to him still holding me close but spooning me. His whole body almost surrounding me like a shield and radiating warmth. From the windows of my balcony I see that it is close to dawn and sometime during the night Eric has turned the TV off. I twist around and gently press him into the couch so that he is on his back ; wanting more of him I begin to slowly run my hands over his chest, then my lips follow until my hot breath is hovered over him and I watch his expression carefully as I lower my mouth over him. The response in both his face and his hardness is instant.

He inhales deeply and groans and buries his fingers in my hair murmuring my name. I look up to see his eyes dark and his nostrils flared in his desire. I tease him with my mouth and fingers on every sensitive spot I know. I feel his muscles tensed below me his jaw clenched. I continue to use my mouth until he growls loudly and then he is on his knees behind me and I am on my own knees. When he enters me he grips my hips and pulls me to him hard. The only sound is that of our mutual groans and our bodies meeting but this time the pace is fast and hard. One hand again finds my center while the other snakes up between my breasts to hold me to him gently by my throat so that he is pushing my body against his by my chest and locked me there. This time it is more animalistic and I can feel him biting on my shoulders and the back of my neck. When we find our release we both give a loud roar and automatically fall forward. I lay panting on my stomach and smiling as he presses kisses on my shoulders and back.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks huskily.

I hum a bit "Not at all, I really enjoyed that." I still try to catch my breath as I answer.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you the moment I saw you in those damn black boy shorts" he chuckles a little bit.

"Really?" I ask, blushing a bit even after what we had just done together.

He nods against my back and then pulls me back to spooning after we untangle from each other a bit

"You were hot as hell, and then, all those little sounds you were making without even knowing. It drove me crazy."

I smile a bit "Normally I would be mortified because I don't want to be thought a tease, but if this was the result.." I trail off

He nuzzles against me "I don't think you hear me complaining"

I sigh in contentment and feel my heart rate finally calming down. I look out at the sun that is rising and groan at the thought of getting up. I really am enjoying this and want to go back to sleep.

"Then go back to sleep," he whispers "I am..."

I didn't realize I had spoken out loud but already feel myself drifting off to sleep again. We both slept for a few more hours until we blearily started to wake up.

"If you let me steal your shower I will make coffee..." he grins at me. We are lying on our sides facing each other and he has taken my hand and is holding it.

"How can I say no to coffee" I wink. What ended up happening is I went to get up and apparently my naked ass was too much for him because then I was tossed over his shoulder and we both ended up in the shower together. We made out like teenagers in the shower where we used our hands to pleasure each other and then wash each other. When we got out of the shower Eric kissed me and wrapped a towel around his waist then went to make coffee.

I knew I needed to paint today and do some work on the apartment so I dressed in a pair of old cutoff jean shorts and an old navy blue tank top. Even though my hair was still wet I pulled into a messy bun on top of my head. When I came into the kitchen I noticed Eric was dressed in a pair of workout shorts and a grey tank. I smiled at him and went to the refrigerator.

"Hey," he looked at me seriously "I had brought clothes over, but only because I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone…I didn't plan or presume anything was going to happen."

I nod, I am not truly concerned if he did or not. I knew I was attracted to him so it doesn't bother me if he had thought he might get lucky. He wanted to reassure me though, so he pulled me over to him against his chest and looked at me as he whispered "Not that I am complaining that it did or lie and say I didn't want it. Or still want it for that matter. I just needed you to know that ok. I want you to be able to trust me." He cupped my check with one beautiful hand and gently ran his thumb over my cheek. His eyes were blue right now; like a cloudless sky and so open.

I leaned up and kissed his jaw "I don't mind Eric at all, and I do trust you. I enjoy just…..being with you. So don't worry about me making more out of this or over analyzing it. I am just going to enjoy it….and this coffee" I say cheekily.

"It's all about the coffee right?" he chuckles. His eyes are soft but I can tell he is either worried about something or I said something wrong. He smacks my butt and I go back to looking for something for us to eat.

"What do you feel like eating?" I ask as I stand in front of the refrigerator my head tilted taking inventory.

"Hmmm, what about I make us breakfast?"

"You can if you would like. What were you thinking?"

He leans down and whispers "It's a surprise." Then he sweeps me off my feet and deposits me onto the cushy stool at my island and places a cup of coffee in front of me.

I laugh when he winks and I take the cup in my hands and cradle it reverently. I really do love my coffee. When I inhale I find a rich aroma. I glance at the island and I notice he had found my French coffee press and used it.

"Wow, fancy coffee technique this morning. I forgot I even had that."

"And you call yourself a coffee lover "he chuckles.

As he works on breakfast I notice his movements are very precise and sure. He moves like I do in the lab or even in the kitchen. One step flowing from the next planned and then executed. He is beautiful to watch.

He has a smile as he works and we talk a bit about him working with the new recruits at the academy and that the only good thing about it is that he is usually able to get home at a decent hour. We laugh at some of the training incidents. He has to be hard and sometimes cruel when training. I get that because it is the same for military too and other law enforcement agencies. My brief stint in working with an agency taught me that you have to be broken down and built back up to be the best protector you can be. There is a difference between the cruel attitude of an instructor and the cruelty of someone that enjoys it. Eric is not one to enjoy it, but he does his duty in order to make a better officer.

I find out Eric is making a frittata when he puts the egg mixture in the oven to finish off. He walks over to me and runs his fingers over my shoulders and the back of my neck and kisses gently there and sighs. "Well, looks like you have a few more bruises and marks to have to explain." He frowns at me.

It takes a moment to register that he is talking about the marks he left on me from our epic encounters. I giggle and pull him into a kiss and look up into his eyes "I'm not complaining. Let them be seen, I enjoyed getting them and it will piss Four off." I shrug and he smiles and captures my mouth in a deep kiss.

"I like you having my marks, I don't share. And I could give a rats ass if it pisses Four off at the moment Lily. It's not about that, not anymore." He whispers to me presses his forehead to mine.

I take a moment to catch my breath and let his words sink in. It makes me feel good that whatever it is we have going on isn't just about getting back at Four. It feels good to know I can make someone so attracted to me by just being me. No matter how good it feels though; I am not one to give my heart so easily. This is still just about exploring the attraction and getting to know what makes Eric tic, at least I can tell myself that.

My phone buzzes and I see the camera in front of my door was activated. I look and Peter is there about to knock

"Shit," I mutter

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow "You ok?"

"Peter is..." and then Peter is knocking.

He nods and smiles and understanding that I need to go let Peter in, and keeps whipping up what looks to be maybe French toast.

I get up to go answer and mutter that he is trying to get me fat, he scoffs and play scowls at me "Don't go getting all girly on me now Lil's" I blush and open the door, I like the nickname.

"Hey Peter." I smile and walk back to the island as Peter walks in frowning. I hope he won't be pissed about Eric being here, or that it is obvious what Eric and I have been up to.

"Your awful chipper this morning. Hey Eric." He nods to Eric and then gives me a brief hug.

"You going to share your coffee? Or do I need to worry about getting my hand almost chopped off again."

I laugh "Hmm…I didn't make it so you must ask the Golden God that found this lovely brewing machine from heaven" I point to Eric and sip on my coffee.

Eric sighs "Yeah, I guess it's alright Hayes."

Peter pours himself a cup of coffee and then sits there sipping and looking at me frowning. Finally he clears his throat "Hey, uh Lily. Did you get in fight or something…?"

I blush and can't help the grin that spreads across my face because I know he is talking about the love bites across my shoulders and neck. Eric smirks but keeps working at the stove.

Peter raises and eyebrow "Ok then, none of my business. Anyways what are you doing today?"

"I'm helping her paint and do a few things around the house. You could not be a bum and help." Eric replies for me.

Peter shrugs "Sure, I'm free" he mutters. I look over Peter and frown. Something is wrong with him.

"What's up Peter?" I ask softly

He looks at me startled like he was in the middle of a thought "Huh? Oh," he sighs "There is this girl; I thought I had a chance with her. We connected but now she is being all….frustrating" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Ok….maybe she just needs time. Or maybe she is going through something..." I start but he snorts.

"Yeah, like being attacked by a friend." He mutters. I instantly know who it is that he is talking about and so does Eric and he goes into his commander mode.

"Tris is a recruit Peter, you need to be careful..." he looks at me "I understand wanting to be with her, but maybe it is better until after she graduates..."

I frown in thought "Peter, the time you mentioned her to me you said you weren't exactly nice to her. I know you enough to know you can be a right dick when you want to be. You can't expect someone you had treated like shit to just….flip a bitch and welcome you with open arms. Trust me; it can be hard to let someone in. Give it time"

Peter sticks his tongue out at me "Ok Buddha with your sage advice. It's too early in the damn morning for all this introspective shit."

That is how my Sunday morning passes, trading quips with both of the guys and enjoying breakfast together. Listening to them go back and forth with fake insults or trying to one up each other on their skills. I make plans with Peter to spar with him and hit up the gun range sometime during the week. I still have the contractors coming first thing tomorrow and then I will be setting up my office and unpacking my books. Who knew talking about mundane shit with two guys would actually be pretty nice. I take the time to enjoy this respite.

There is going to be a shit storm of drama coming my way soon, I have my research to carry out and orders to follow. In this moment though I am just Lily Eaton, hanging out with her oldest and dearest friend and the man I am incredibly attracted to and strangely similar to.

I pour myself some more coffee and laugh when Peter groans when I turn it onto Sunday football. It's time to indulge a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little bit to post this chapter, I got preoccupied with my other Eric/OC fic _Catching Silver_ and _Faction Before Blood: My Faction is My Blood_. Thank you so much for the encouragement for my stories, the reviews have meant the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a little more of Eric's pov. All suggestions are welcome, please rr.**

 **Disclaimer: It is Roth's world, I am just a squirrel trying to get a nut.**

 **Chapter 4- Eric's pov**

The hot water from my shower runs down my body in rivlets as I stand under it. I allow the water pressure to massage a tension I have had since walking into Lily's apartment for the first time. Images of her flash through my mind and I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. She isn't even here and she still has me fighting myself to control the hunger I have for her. I stalled in leaving her apartment after we got back from getting her food. I knew I needed to come back to my apartment to at least change and shower but did not want to at all. I dicked around in her guest room, organizing the paints and stuff and moved the few boxes she hadn't unpacked in there to the closet. When I left she was humming a song as she started her preparations for dinner.

Tonight was another reason I am so tense. I want her so bad that I feel the need oozing from every pore on my body. I want her, but I need to know she wants me just as much. I don't want this to be about that shithead Four. Mentally I am fighting a war about how I am going to handle tonight. I am pretty sure given how last night went she won't mind me being there with her overnight. In what capacity though is another question. Do I give in to my bodies aches for her and push it, or do I follow what is coming from deep inside me and not push it? There is no winner in this war because in the end all it means is that this woman I have personally had contact with for a day has wormed her way into me so deep that I am a mess.

I sigh and give up finding any answers, shut off the shower and step out. I quickly start the process of toweling off and grooming myself. I let the mundane tasks take over so I can zone my brain out. I pull up my phones messages and unlock the specific messaging application I have to communicate with Max. It turns out Jeanine was at DPD asking for security measures for a charity event she will be hosting next week. Max and I will be meeting Monday to discuss the plans for that. I let out a relieved sigh when there is no mention of Jeanine recognizing or even mentioning of Lily.

I finish getting dressed and take care of a few work related emails in my home office then start to the door and I hear that fucker Four yelling at Lily and calling her a slut. That alone pisses me off but what I catch next makes my blood run cold.

"I told you, you are mine…you belong to me" Four yells in a tone even I have never heard before. I knew he was messed up and possibly mentally unstable, but this? It brings to mind Lily's hyper awareness of when Four is around and I feel myself boiling to take Four out right now.

"You won't fucking pull the trigger; I own you, you are all mine now that Dad is gone." I start to open the door and quickly pull out my phone messaging Max telling him to check the cameras in this area now! He needs to see this shit or he won't believe me as usual.

When I get the door I am ready to fuck Four up, the coward had already ran away though. I watched his retreating back, jaw and hands clenched and caught Lily putting her gun away. I felt both pissed and proud at the same time.

"You ok?" I growl out.

Her pained expression nearly has any restraint I am trying to hold onto come undone.

"Peachy." She said with a forced laugh and turned to open her door but was having trouble with the keys.

I reached around her and took the keys and opened the door for her. When it was open I handed her back her keys.

"One second Lily." I said as I quickly walked back in whipping my phone out and almost running to my room. I dialed Max and went to my drawer to grab a change of clothes and threw everything in a bag that I would need.

"Got the footage." Max growled out when he picked up.

"So you saw the incident? Was there audio?" I was fuming and the only reason I was not going after Four was because I needed to be there with and for Lily.

"The audio is spotty, but I caught enough." He had a mixture of pain and sadness. "Is she ok?"

"As can be, I don't plan on leaving her alone tonight." I said before thinking.

"That is good, just remember Eric she is family. Respect her and that." His voice made it clear he would take nothing less than her being treated properly and not like a hook up.

"I plan on that Sir. I already do but anything else is her choice." I said firmly.

I heard him sigh "I will be opening a quiet deeper investigation on him. Unless she presses charges..."

"You know she fucking won't. God dammit what will it take for him to be seen as the coward..."

"Enough, I am not burying this but we have to handle it properly. Period."

"Yes Sir. I need to go check on her now." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you." He ended the call sounding tired and weary.

I grabbed the bag and locked up my place. Lily had left the door open so I went on in and put my bag down near the door. I saw she had activated her security system and I was pleased. I looked around and saw her at the island leaning against it with her head down. I immediately set into motion, my feet carrying me without even having to think about it. I took her in my arms and held her to me. I could feel her relax into me and sigh. I think I almost needed this as much as her. To know she was ok and to help. She is a strong, independent woman; but even the strongest need help and comfort from time to time.

"Thanks." She mumbles and smiles at me.

I am still trying to get myself under control, so I nod slightly and give a tight smile. "So what can I help with?" I ask.

"Umm, well the lasagna is in the oven so that is set. I was going to make some garlic bread to go with it and I had gone to get the stuff to make a tiramisu earlier. Honestly though it won't take long to whip it all up and we just have to wait for the lasagna to finish." She shrugs and takes off her jacket and walks to her room and I see her slip the gun she normally keeps in the safe into her hand and takes it with her.

"You don't have to do that Lily, sleep with that there. I won't let anything happen to you."I watch her sit on the bed and her shoulders sag as she pushes the gun under her pillow, I am torn between rage and needing to comfort her again. I want her to know she can count on me to be there for her.

She shrugs "Thank you, but it's something I would end up doing anyways. Don't remember a time when I haven't slept with one near me at the very least."

I control my breathing and remind myself this isn't about me right now. "If you ever want to talk about it, or "I gesture to the air "whatever. I'm right here. Ok?"

She gives me one of her genuine smiles and it lessens that rage a bit. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I am sorry about the drama. I hate drama" She laughs.

I cross my arms over my chest and smile a little at her and notice her gaze seems to be taking me in. I see a spark of appreciation and I have to restrain myself again from moving or else my body might get ahead of itself.

She slips off her boots and goes to the bathroom and I hear her mutter "Shit, that is going to be hard to explain."

"So don't" I say through a clenched jaw and my fingers clench when I see her come out with her hair up and the bruises already forming "Why protect him?" I growl out. Seriously why would she fucking protect his sorry ass?

Her eyes flash up to mine and she doesn't back down when I am glaring at her "You think I am protecting him? Fuck that! Haven't you noticed how fooled he has everyone? No one EVER believed me. They didn't believe me about my Dad and they didn't about him. Peter suspected, but he didn't think he was that bad. I am protecting me here. I deal with it on my own and then I don't have to see the pity looks everyone gives to poor helpless little Lily" She whips around and punches the wall and I can't help but shake my head. I hate it, but I fucking get it. I hate that he has had everyone so fucking fooled she has had to put up with this shit. Not anymore if I can fucking help it.

"Feel better?" I chuckle, knowing sometimes you just need to hit something hard even if it hurts like hell.

"Yeah..." She laughs a bit.

"Good, come on let's get dinner finished and we can decompress and have some of that wine you bought." I gently grab the hand I am sure is throbbing like a bitch and lead her to the kitchen.

Once again I am struck by how easy it is just be with her and not needing to fill the silence with bullshit talk. We already move around the kitchen together like we have known each other for years not days. We each take a preparation and work on it side by side, passing each other things without even having to ask.

Her phone goes off and she frowns looking over something.

"That Four?" I ask her.

"No not him, I basically took an insurance policy out so he will leave me alone?" She smirks.

"Hmmm, anything interesting?" I look over at her as I mix the salad.

"Well, I could tell you…but I might have to kill you." She jokes. "But seriously, I just made sure if something happens to me, then the right person will be blamed." I feel my blood boil with how casually she says it. I can tell she is trying to act like she is playing, but she means it. She expects that he might end up killing her.

She puts the tiramisu in the refrigerator and I come up behind her and firmly but gently grab her chin to have her look at me "Don't joke, not about that. Got it?"

She nods soberly and I grab the salad and put it in the refrigerator. I pick up two wine glasses and the bottle of wine and pull her with me over to the couch. We sit in much the same spots we did the night before expect this time I take the corner with my legs out in front of me on the sectional and I pull her to my side. I fiddle with the controls on the TV and something catches my eye. They have Neverwhere on, so I put it on that and dim the lights and let my arm wrap around her shoulders.

We sit and sip on the wine and relax into each other. I feel her arm wrap around my waist and I let my eyes close because I feel another link in falling for her form. I take this as a good sign that maybe she wants that physical contact with me too. When it came time for dinner we didn't bother with the table or the island, we just ate like couch potatoes using the ottoman if we needed it, dessert and all. The movie ended, the bottle of wine was gone and we ended up putting on another movie and pushing the ottoman up so that we could stretch out.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you chose to watch this, considering the whole UFC thing." I grinned looking at her. At some point we had slouched down on the cushions so that they were like pillows and I held her close and pressed her head to my chest.

"Well, Jean Claude Van Damme was pretty epic in his day. And besides, maybe I am super fucked up, but fighting movies and action movies relax me. Almost like, by watching it I am releasing whatever pent up aggression I might be carrying from the day."

I smirk down at her and internally shake my head in wonder at her. "Never quite heard it put like that, but I guess I experience something similar."

She smiles at me and I can see guilt flash in her eyes, she probably thinks I am here out of pity and what little restraint I had in being close to her snaps. "Eric, you don't…"

I cut her off my pulling her level with my lips and taking her mouth in a deep kiss. Holding her head firmly to mine and I feel her hands grip my shirt to pull me even closer. If I were going to try and take it slowly that blew that apart. I cup her ass and pull her closer to me and my own growl of satisfaction is mirrored by her. Her hands inch up under the material of my shirt and we explore each other over our clothes taking turns in dominating the kiss we had yet to break from.

I feel her heat through her jeans and she cups me through mine. I know I am nearing a point I won't be able to stop, and my control is barely there to begin with.

I break from the kiss and pant huskily "If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now, I don't think I will be able to..." She doesn't let me finish, but instead sits back on her knees and whips her tank top up and over her head and I feel my pupils blow out in desire at the site of her. She moves back to kiss me and starts to move her hands guiding my shirt up and over my head and it joins her tank. That part of me that had been fighting for control to take her is oddly at peace with letting her take control, because it matches what the other part had been wanting to do all along.

I can't let her have all the fun though and soon my hands are exploring her along with my mouth as we undress each other. Finally we are laying stretched out in just our underwear and I take over. I reverently unhook her bra and take in the sight of her. My eyes guide my way as I kiss, lick and nibble any inch I can. Her moans and sighs make the ones she had made previously seem like nothing, but they are still just as wonderful.

Her hands roam over me and when she brushes against me I growl and hold her hand from moving further. "No, not yet." I want to drag this out as much as possible.

I can't give up hearing those beautiful sounds she is making for me, just for me. I move my hands to stroke her through the last piece of cloth that separates her and I. It is the best and most intoxicating torture to know she is so close and yet I hold off from taking her.

I feel her body arch into me and her hands grip me as I stroke her again."Gods your beautiful..." I whisper against her neck as I suck and kiss on it gently. I smile when she moans and I know I want to see all of her naked before me now. I rise on my knees and use my hands and mouth to move the last bit of cloth from her and my breath catches as I feel the curves of her legs, hips and abdomen. The millions of inches of skin that are taken for granted every day I devour with my eyes, hands and mouth.

My voice is a husky whisper "I want to hear you moan for me baby..." and I take her mouth in a kiss as I move my hand over her core and slowly stroke and enter her. I revel in her moans and mewls as she pants my name and begs me not to tease her. I bury my face in her neck and kiss her with a smile on my face.

The dominant side of me wants her to tell me she wants me, I want her to say my name and tell me how bad she wants me.

"Tell me what you want baby..." I growl.

"You Eric, I want you…please" she pants but it isn't enough. I want her to tell me what she wants me to do to her. I want her all in on this.

I tease her more, acutely aware that my body is straining against itself, until finally she cries. "I want you inside of me Eric! I need to feel you inside of me." She screams and grasps me to her.

The last bit of restraint shatters and I growl my pleasure at her submitting to me. My body moves through making myself ready, tearing the package and placing the protection in place. Within heartbeats I am at her center and pressing in. I feel her body shaking as much as mine with need.

I must be a masochist because I still don't stop torturing myself or her. I press into her in the slowest possible speed. I hear her cries of frustration and wanting more after she has adjusted to my intrusion.

"Show me what you want Lily, show me how bad you want this…" I breathe against her neck as I come to a stop.

She bucks her hips up and sheathes me in her and she lets out a cry of joy that I echo with my own groans and grunts. I pull back and watch as her face becomes of look of need again and wanting me back, so I quickly bury myself fully into her again. Her small smile each time I repeat this same slow but hard speed spurs me to keep from increasing the pace. I have never felt pleasure like I have in the slow and hard speed of our love making. And that is what it is, this isn't fucking or a hook up. Her eyes as she looks at me with longing and wonder are almost as pleasurable as her warmth wrapped around my hardness, drawing me in and again and again.

It is the most exquisite pain and torture the way we make each other feel. Neither one wanting to go too fast but needing the hardness of our bodies colliding together.

"So close Eric..." She clutches at my back and breathes in a moan to me.

"Let go baby, come with me.." I pick up the speed and let my hand drift between us to stroke at her nerve center. I see her shatter as her eyes lock with mine and that combined with her tightening of her core send me over my edge and we find our releases together.

Even after we have found our release I can't stop lightly moving inside of her. Her body still responding to and welcoming me as well. Finally our bodies are spent and we collapse together smiling and panting.

"Fuck me…" She breathes against my shoulder in wonder and her wonderful way of moaning and sighing.

"Definitely will, but give me a second woman, you almost killed me there" I growl and laugh out.

I can't help to move my hands over her hair and face. To trace the outline of her mouth that has that look that can only be achieved by being well and fully kissed. I move my hands along her hips and cup her ass and listen to her sighs of pleasure. I could spend the rest of my life making her sigh and moan like that and be perfectly happy.

I reluctantly move away to rid myself of the protection and smile as she watches me move away. Her eyes following how my muscles move in appreciation. I come back to her side and gather her into me and pull the blanket over us. I breathe her in and close my eyes enjoying her skin against mine.

She snuggles into me as we watch the light from the TV flickering. I run my fingers over her arms and can't help but kiss her temple and forehead as I take in the scent of her hair.

I feel her drift to sleep much like she did the previous night and I nuzzle her. "What are you doing to me Lily?" I whisper against her hair. She stirs slightly but pulls me closer to her and smiles slightly.

I swallow and know that if I hadn't been before, I have truly fallen for her. The problem was I didn't know if I could recover from the loss of Lily. Somehow I knew that what I had felt before for Veronica was a shadow of what Lily was bringing out in me.

I turn off the TV and pull her just as close as she was pulling me in her sleep. I let sleep claim me with a smile on my lips.

I am woken by the feel of warmth and the stirring of air against my raging hardness. My body drags in air as the sensations of pleasure radiate through me and I look to see Lily's eyes locked on mine as she hovers over me, teasing and torturing. She moves her hands and fingers over sensitive spots I didn't even know I had. I feel myself losing control and I growl as I move her to her hands and knees and swiftly and hard enter her from behind. I hear her growl in pleasure at my entry into her.

I use her hips to pull her against me hard, gripping tightly as our bodies collide against each other with the fast pace we have set. I feel myself already getting close and need to feel her release against our joined bodies. I trail my hand to find her own nerve center and the other to hold her against me by pressing into her chest with my arm. I feel her as she almost purrs against me and I start to bite and kiss over her shoulders as we pick up the pace again. The only sound that can be heard is our bodies coming together and our animalistic groans of pleasure. When we come undone it is exactly together, and we roar in pleasure of the release.

She falls forward onto her stomach and I follow along laying against her and wanting to cover her. I press kisses on her shoulders and back and sigh against her skin.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I finally ask, my voice deepened by sleep and pleasure.

She gives a little hum, with a smile in her voice "Not at all, I really enjoyed that." she says as she pants a bit.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you the moment I saw you in those damn black boy shorts" I chuckle a bit and run my hands over her body lightly.

"Really?" She asks a bit bashfully and love her for that even more. That even after what we have done she still has that innocence.

I nod against her back, not trusting myself to speak just yet. We untangle a bit and I bring her back to me and spoon with her.

"You were hot as hell, and then, all those little sounds you were making without even knowing. It drove me crazy." I almost growl out again.

"Normally I would be mortified because I don't want to be thought a tease, but if this was the result.." She trails off but with a smile in her voice still.

I sigh and snuggle into her."I don't think you hear me complaining"

I hear her groan "I am really enjoying this, I just want to sleep again" she sighs out wistfully.

"Then go back to sleep," I whisper against her hair "I am..."

I feel her already drifting off again I soon follow.

We slept entwined for a few more hours and we smiled at each other as we both saw we were trying to blink ourselves awake. We had turned to face each other with our hands entwined.

"If you let me steal your shower I will make coffee..." I say as I grin at her.

She smiles at me and squeezes my hand "How can I say no to coffee" She winks at me.

She moves to get up and my body takes over at the sight of her wonderfully shaped ass. She let out a squeal and a laugh as I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder and took her to that amazing shower of hers.

We stood under the water and kissed and explored each other like we were teenagers. Sometimes shyly and other times brazen. We used our hands to bring each other to release and then lovingly used those same hands to wash each other. I almost purred in pleasure in being able to massage and shampoo her hair and her sounds of enjoyment almost had me coming undone again.

We stepped out of the shower and I kissed her tenderly, she melded into me and the kiss. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to start coffee and get dressed.

I took my bag to the hall bathroom and quickly dressed and went and looked for the coffee maker. As I was exploring her well stocked and outfitted kitchen I found a french press and decided that would be perfect.

When Lily drifted into the kitchen with a satisfied and dreamy smile I couldn't help but to appreciate the way she made even a simple tank and cut off shorts look amazing. Her still damp hair was tossed into a messy bun and I itched to scoop her up and kiss her senseless again.

She moved to go to the refrigerator after she looked me over and gave me a smile. It was then I remembered I had never explained why I had brought the bag over. I suddenly become worried she will think I expected what happened after.

"Hey," I call to her, my brows furrowed with worry "I had brought clothes over, but only because I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone…I didn't plan or presume anything was going to happen."

She gives a smile and nods. I pull her to me and my chest, wrapping her in my arms. "Not that I am complaining that it did or lie and say I didn't want it. Or still want it for that matter. I just needed you to know that ok. I want you to be able to trust me." I cup her cheek and stroke slowly and she closes her eyes briefly and leans into my touch with a smile that I have come to love. We lock eyes and I can't help but let her see me truly. See what she is doing to me

She leans into me and trails a kiss along my jaw. "I don't mind Eric at all, and I do trust you. I enjoy just…..being with you. So don't worry about me making more out of this or over analyzing it. I am just going to enjoy it….and this coffee" She says cheekily.

"It's all about the coffee right?" I chuckle but hold her gaze for a bit. She is struggling with herself and what is happening between us. I decide not to push it and playfully smack her ass. She goes back to looking in the fridge.

"What do you feel like eating?" She asks with her head tilted.

"Hmmm, what about I make us breakfast?" I say as I come behind her and look in the fridge as well.

"You can if you would like. What were you thinking?" She quirked an eyebrow at me with that adorable smile on her lips.

I tease her and lean in as if I am about to kiss her, but whisper. "It's a surprise." I sweep her off her feet and deposit her into one of the stools at the island and press her coffee cup into her hand.

I wink at her and she laughs and cups the mug in her hand. I shake my head and smile as she closes her eyes and inhales the aroma of the coffee. I love how she takes the time to enjoy the simplest of things.

"Wow, fancy coffee technique this morning. I forgot I even had that." She says as she notices the french press for the first time.

"And you call yourself a coffee lover "I chuckle.

As I work on breakfast she and I talk about working with the new recruits and sharing stories about College. I love that I can share that part of myself with her, the part that can have an intelligent conversation and be a bit nerdy. I love her passion as she talks about the variety of subjects she enjoys. I tell her about some of the training incidents and that the only thing I truly love about academy is the decent hours. I tell her about having to be a hard ass at work and she just smiles at me and shrugs.

"I completely understand, it is a part of trying to build up their characters to be able to handle the stress of what DPD goes through on a daily basis. And if they don't like that, fuck them, they choose DPD and they can get over that shit real quick or the door is open for them to leave." She takes a sip of her coffee and I smile at her. I finish the preparation of the frittata I am making and put it in the oven. I walk over and kiss her then frown as I notice the bruises from Four, then my own from the previous our session. I kiss along her shoulders and the back of her neck and sigh.

"Well, looks like you have a few more bruises and marks to have to explain." I frown.

She looks confused for a moment and then she giggles and pulls me into a kiss and looks up into my eyes. "I'm not complaining. Let them be seen, I enjoyed getting them and it will piss Four off." She shrugs and I smile and kiss her deeply until when I pull away she is breathless.

"I like you having my marks, I don't share. And I could give a rats ass if it pisses Four off at the moment Lily. It's not about that, not anymore." I whisper with our foreheads pressed together.

I hear her breath catch in her throat and she gives a sigh and a small smile and nods.

Her phone buzzes and she looks at it.

"Shit," She mutters.

"You ok?" I quirk an eyebrow at her looking at her phone.

"Peter is..." there is a knock at the door and I smile and nod at her.

She gets up after looking at the french toast I am making "You're trying to get me fat!" She calls out to me.

I scoff and playfully scowl at her. "Don't go getting all girly on me now Lil's"

She opens the door smiling. "Hey Peter." She turns and walks back to the counter. I tense a bit as Peter follows her in frowning. I know he doesn't see her as someone he wants to be in a relationship with, but he is protective of her and I didn't exactly clear this with him beforehand.

"Your awful chipper this morning. Hey Eric." He nods to me and gives her a hug."You going to share your coffee? Or do I need to worry about getting my hand almost chopped off again." he asks and I relax at bit now that I know he isn't going to go all territorial.

She laughs "Hmmmm…I didn't make it so you must ask the Golden God that found this lovely brewing machine from heaven" She points to Eric and then sips on her coffee, closing her eyes and doing the sigh/moan thing.

I close my eyes for a moment and breathe slowly then sigh."Yeah, I guess it's alright Hayes."

Peter pours himself a cup of coffee and then sits there sipping and looking at Lily frowning. Finally he clears his throat "Hey, uh Lily. Did you get in fight or something…?"

She blushes beautifully then gets a big grin. I chuckle a little and smirk at her.

Peter raises and eyebrow "Ok then, none of my business. Anyways what are you doing today?"

"I'm helping her paint and do a few things around the house. You could not be a bum and help." I reply.

Peter shrugs "Sure, I'm free" he mutters. I quirk and eyebrow and Lily looks over at him, head tilted frowning.

"What's up Peter?" She asks Peter softly and puts her hand on his.

He shakes his head as if he was deep in thought. "Huh? Oh," he sighs "There is this girl; I thought I had a chance with her. We connected but now she is being all….frustrating" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Ok….maybe she just needs time. Or maybe she is going through something..." She starts to say but he snorts and interrupts her.

"Yeah, like being attacked by a friend." He mutters. Lily and I share a look as we know instantly who is talking about. I can't help it, I take on my Commander tone and frown at him.

"Tris is a recruit Peter, you need to be careful..." I look at Lily, I completely understand wanting to be with someone so bad...she is sitting right in front of me. "I understand wanting to be with her, but maybe it is better until after she graduates."

Lily frowns and bites her bottom lip and takes a sip of her coffee. "Peter, the time you mentioned her to me you said you weren't exactly nice to her. I know you enough to know you can be a right dick when you want to be. You can't expect someone you had treated like shit to just….flip a bitch and welcome you with open arms. Trust me; it can be hard to let someone in. Give it time" She finishes softly.

Peter sticks his tongue out at her. "Ok Buddha with your sage advice. It's too early in the damn morning for all this introspective shit."

Our Sunday passes in probably the most enjoyable way I have spent since I was still living at home and my father and I would watch football at home or go to games together. Peter and I joke around and spar verbally, Lily joining in every once in a while. She and Peter make a date to spar and hit up the range and I feel a bit jealous over that. She must have sensed it because she asked if I didn't have to work if I could join or we could have all have lunch or something. We eat breakfast and I help Lily clean up a bit. She turns it to football later in the afternoon and we have left overs and sit around watching it and sipping on beer. Peter relaxes and smiles at us as we snuggle on the couch and start to talk crap about each others teams, making bets and predictions.

Lily surprises me when she leads me to the hallway closet she has set up for her gun safe. She opens another panel on the gun safe and enters some information. Then she has me put my hand into the handprint spot on the gun safe.

"You are keying me into the gun safe?" I ask with a slight smile.

She blushes "It will let you into that too, but now your bio signature and hand print are in my security system. So you can come and go if you want to. I did say you could borrow my shower whenever." She finishes shyly.

I can't describe the feelings I am having but I take her in my arms and kiss her passionately and slowly. "I don't care about the shower unless you are in it with me. I hope you don't plan on getting sick of me Lily, because I may not be going away anytime soon."I whisper.

She wraps her arms around my waist. "You can be here as much or as little as you want to be Eric. I won't object to waking up like we did this morning any day of the week."

We both end up grinning as we make our way back over to watch Football with Peter and enjoy the rest of the day by painting, drinking beer and hanging out together. Like everything I have discovered about Lily, I find I love doing this just as much. I decide I won't be watching football by myself anymore if I can help it.

Tomorrow I will have to step back into reality but I just enjoy this moment for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little bit to post this chapter, I have had some major health issues as well as my father. So I am working on this one,** _ **Catching Silver**_ **,** _ **Faction Before Blood: My Faction is my Blood,**_ **and another Modern Day AU Supernatural take on Divergent with Eric and an OC.**

 **Disclaimer: It is Roth's world, I am just a squirrel trying to get a nut.**

 **Chapter 5- Lily**

Peter had stayed and helped with the painting and we had watched football. We ate leftover lasagna, tiramisu and drank beer or for me rum and coke. Zeke and Shauna had come by and brought Chinese for all of us and more drinks and it turned into a big paint party.

"Hey Lily, you got a second?" Zeke called to me from the guest room.

"Sure, did you want to go to my office? No one is in there right now." I said worried,

"Yeah, if we could." He said quietly and I saw Eric's eyes follow us as we went in and I closed the door.

I took a seat on a big plastic primer can and looked at him frowning "What's up Zeke?"

He scratched his head "I know you never liked talking about why you and Four never got along so well. I respected you for that, especially because he seemed to have no problem telling anyone who would listen how much you were to blame. But Lily, I was in the control room the other day." He broke off and looked down. "I know you aren't going to, but can I try and convince you to press charges against him?"

I was a bit stunned because normally any evidence would be long gone. It had happened with my father before Four so I just believed it would again. "I don't know Zeke." I said quietly. "Part of the reason is to avoid looks like you are trying to avoid giving me right now. I can't stand to be pitied or looked at as part of some seriously fucked up family. To be honest I am not used to being believed or that there is any evidence left of the attacks so, I guess I need to think. I know I have at least until tomorrow night for it to be best received. How is the footage not deleted, or why was the camera on Zeke, he is usually really good about that?"

"He couldn't disable it because it has been locked down for a good while now. This floor and a few others have been set into a permanent state. I was also the one manning the station so it got called in right away on two fronts. I called it into Max and another source but I don't know which. The best Max can do without you pressing charges it get him set on a temporary unpaid leave for abuse of post. I am just concerned, given what I saw.."

"That he is going to become even more of trouble for me without a job and he will blame me for it all, as usual." I finished sighing. "I will think this over Zeke. Thank you, you are a good friend. We should go back out there with the others."

He walked up and gave me a hug "Just be safe, we just got you back Lily."

I hugged him back and closed my eyes. This was why I came back, I reminded myself. I will not be held hostage by fear anymore.

"I will Zeke, I don't plan on going anywhere." I whisper back to him.

We step out of the office and I go to my bathroom to splash water on my face to stop from crying. Instead I just end up stripping and jumping in the shower and standing under the rain shower head and leaning against the wall. I should have guessed Eric would come find me I just didn't really think about it. He joined me in the shower, pulling me to him and then guiding us to the bench. He had turned the shower heads so they still cascaded on us gently and the steam was set as well.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he pulled my head to his shoulder where it could rest. My back was against his chest and he was against the tiled wall.

"Did you call in Four being here to Max, Eric?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Max had asked me to keep an eye out for you. He could never prove things about your Dad and Four wasn't exactly quiet about his dislike for you being gone. Even if he hadn't I still would have called it in Lily."

I nodded, it was the cop in him but there was also something more. I just didn't know if I wanted to contemplate the something more just yet. "Zeke was in the control room and saw it. He had already called it in anyways. He was asking me to press charges. He is worried because if I don't then all Four will get is temporary unpaid leave and it is a pretty bet he will get even worse."

I shrugged and Eric turned me to look at him, with me ending up straddling his waist. "I don't want to pressure you, but you know what I am going to say." He was rubbing up and down my back.

I nodded "Has there been reports or rumors of him and other girls Eric? Because.."

I saw him clench his jaw "Don't say it Lily, don't put yourself on a back burner and others before you. But if you want to know, yes. There were a few recruits that mentioned his behavior after either rejecting him or ending a relationship. Both girls quit the DPD and moved away."

I let out a sigh "I forgot how bad he could get. It had just started really when I took off, but when he started in along with Marcus, I just couldn't deal with it from both sides. He wasn't always like this Eric. He once protected me and took all of Marcus' shit for me." I leaned forward and put my head on his shoulder.

"He just started to believe the lies Marcus was always telling him. When Marcus got the DNA test done and proved I wasn't his, something snapped in Tobias and I became…his possession." I whispered.

"Did they ever.." Eric asked dangerously soft.

"No, I was too much of a dirty fighter even from a young age. I think some guys under Marcus must have suspected and they taught me lots of things. Then I had Tori and Shauna that were forever asking me to sleep over and if not them I had places I would go. There were close calls and other injuries but not that." I pulled back and looked at him.

"Eric, is this…right now, the conversation about pressing charges…is that your recommendation as Eric or Commander?"

"Both because I am both. But on a more personal level Lily" he cupped my cheek "if I could put down my badge for a night I would go find his sorry as and put him in the ground. Not because of some personal dislike, but because of what he and they have done to you. He will keep coming Lily and he won't stop if he thinks he can get away with it. He is a coward though so if he thinks he will be punished or caught I think he will back off." He stroked my cheek.

"I really didn't want to have to, but I can't…I just can't." I have too much else on the line, I thought.

"I know Lily. You are strong, intelligent and independent. You shouldn't have to be doing this but it is just not something you can control. And I will be here for you as much or as little as you want. I would like to be here regardless, but I can't decide that for you." He finished the last a bit more quietly. I knew he was taking the first step to putting himself out there.

"I like you here, Eric." I simply replied. I wasn't ready for anything more serious, my heart had been hurt too badly. But I had felt more alive and secure with Eric than anyone before.

We both smiled at each other and then kissed gently until we felt the need to deepen the kiss and our contact. Our bodies fitted together perfectly it seemed even while sitting on a stone bench. I slid down onto him and started to rock my hips back and forth as he pressed up to match my rhythm.

He murmured my name against my neck and grasped my hips as I increased my speed.

"Eric, you feel so good…this feels so good." I moaned against him.

He brought my lips to his and kissed me passionately "Never Stop Lily.." he whispered huskily "so beautiful Lil's"

"I'm close Eric, come with me" He gasped as I picked up speed again and he matched it until his and my cries of released filled the bathroom.

He collapsed back onto the seat and pulled me against him wrapping his arms around me. We sat there panting for a little bit and I could hear music being started in the living room.

"I think they officially turned this into a party party." He chuckled.

"Mmm…well as long as they don't touch the whiskey we are good." I smiled against his chest.

We eventually made it out of the shower after we both went ahead and cleaned ourselves up. We both got dried off all while exchanging kisses here and there or just leaning against each other. We finally got dressed and joined everyone, I could see Tori was now there with Shauna and they were giving me the look.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no." I backed away. "No it is too late to be going out to a club,"

"What are you like Fifty or something?" Tori scoffed.

"Yes, I am a crabby ass lady that has contractors coming at the crack ass of dawn and I don't have time to deal with two drunk bitches at 2 am trying to make out with me or fight me at the same time." I reply quickly and I see everyone laugh at me.

"I thought you said you never made out with her." Tori accused Shauna.

"I didn't get all the way Tori, she is really slippery when she wants to be." Shauna replied with a hip popped out and her hand on it.

"Well that isn't fair, I didn't get my turn." Tori pouted.

"You two bitches are crazy. I got an idea, make out with each other. Oh wait, you already do every time you get drunk. So how about we stick to the regularly scheduled program and not do that tonight. Please?" I have my hands begging.

Peter interrupts "Can't let you do that Lily, you know what day it is."

My eyes go wide and I start to bolt for the room and am tackled "You can't make me!" I yell and I hear Zeke and Peter laugh as they see Tori sitting on my chest and Shauna sitting on my legs.

"What is today?" Eric asks frowning.

"Her birthday." Peter replies smoothly.

"I do not acknowledge this day and I only ever celebrated when I lived here. I would appreciate you let me stick to my routine that I have had for the last eight years of avoiding it like the plague. Or at the very least let's do something I WANT to do, not get sloppy ass drunk in a club and grinded on by who knows who." I whined.

"We will grant you the boon of doing something you would like as long as it doesn't involve staying in someone's or your own apartment. Or going to watch a open doors surgery because that was just sick Lily." Peter drawled.

"You watched a surgery for your birthday?" Eric asked looking down at me still pinned, smirking at down at me.

"Yes it was interesting and they let me choose." I smirked, unrepentant.

He raised an eyebrow "Can you girls get off my girl now please. Not as pleasing as it might be to imagine it just does not live up to that in real life apparently." He said dryly.

They laughed and got off of me, he helped me up and kissed me soundly "Were you going to tell me?"

"I honestly fucking forgot." I shrugged, and I had.

"Well then I will just have to remind you next year, maybe in a more pleasing way." He smirked at me and I felt my stomach do a flip and I turned red.

"So what is it you want to do Lily pad?" Peter said before he remembered how much I hate that.

"No girl wants to be called a pad, Peter. No girl. So stop, it was cute maybe before I turned 11 but then mother nature just ruined that shit, so just stop." I said as I poked him in the chest repeatedly.

"Ouch, fuck ok. No more illusions to maxi pads. Shit Lily that hurt." He rubbed his ear that I had just grabbed and jerked a few times.

"As for what I want to do….everyone meet back here in ten minutes in your swimsuits and normal clothes over. We are going on an adventure." I nod and they all exchange looks.

"Oh and bring beer and I will bring my whiskey, go now before I say I want to go watch that foreign film at the Dauntless Theater about toaster love." I shoo them and they take off running out of the door and Eric is laughing.

"There isn't a foreign film about toasters, there is one about WW2 though." He smirked at me.

"I know, I have seen it two times. But I didn't want to tell them that because Peter might have actually agreed." I smile. "Hey before you go get changed too. Did Max give you the key to the apartment when he asked you to keep an eye on me?" I asked.

Eric looked nervous "It's ok" I laugh "Max was never very subtle about telling me he would be keeping an eye out for me. I don't think you took advantage of it or anything. Or else I would have called you out on it first thing or never allowed you to be over. I just wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome and to show you..I like having you here. So you can be here as much or as little as you want with no pressure from me." I shrugged but really my stomach was in butterflies at what I had just done.

"What if I am here every night?" He said coming closer to me gently pushing me into the wall.

"Like I said, I like you here." I said looking up at him refusing to be intimidated into spilling more than I had already allowed for.

"You might get sick of me then, I really like that shower, and you in it with me." He smirked at me.

"They we can revisit at that time, I don't foresee it as a problem though." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He leaned in and kissed me, bringing me closer to him "Happy Birthday Lils"

I smiled at him "I could handle that kind of birthday greeting." He smiled.

"I think I could do even better than that later on, better go get my bathing suit on." He started to walk out the door "Mind if I bring a change of clothes for the morning?"

I looked at my bare feet and blushed "No, like I said you can be here as much or as little."

"Good to hear, might just even leave a toothbrush." He closed the door behind him chuckling and I grinned ear to ear and spun around to head to my room.

I pulled out a huge bag of the gear we would need out of my master room secondary closet, huffing I could only pull it out into the room but not into the living room. I shrugged and went and grabbed my only bathing suit. I black tankini top and boy short bottoms. I pulled my jean shorts back over my bathing suit and slipped on my beat up tennis shoes. I heard the authorized entry beep from my security system when I was rooting around in another bag in my second closet for the head gear we would need to see by.

I peeked out of the closet and Eric was crouched over the big bag looking in it with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Bungee Jumping? Could that be any more you Lily?" He asked with a smile. "Where are we going to jump from?"

"Can you be Eric right now?" I ask innocently.

"It's Skyway isn't it?" He asked standing up with grin still place.

"Unless we go outside of the city, which is fine for me and probably the others. You and Peter wouldn't be able to because someone was to be responsible adults." I shrug.

"Skyline is fine, although I could also arrange for something for tomorrow too. Oh wait…I did." He grinned at me.

"What?" I laughed.

He shrugged "See I am seeing this girl that thinks it is ok to avoid her birthday and I have to teach her a lesson. Can't do that on just a night's notice. Peter is SOL though and will have to go in no matter how trashed he gets tonight." He had an evil grin in place to let me know he arranged the special too.

I laughed "You are a bit evil Coulter and I like it. Can you help me grab our other gear? Welcome to my second remodeled closet, my gear closet."

He stepped in and his eyes glazed over at all the wonderful outdoor gear and it's organization. "I may just have to marry you Lils because there is no way a girl that has all this, is hell of smart as you are, good with defending yourself and cooking... is still single. Just not possible. I must be in a computer induced program making me live out a fantasy." He joked.

"Well, you aren't and I am…so. How about you help me find still working headlamps. I have this huge bag of them. I hate replacing the bulbs and just keep buying new ones." I heard my phone buzzing. "I will go let them in and be right back."

He caught my hand pulled me back to him "You aren't single…" He frowned at me.

"Are you asking, because I don't remember…"

"Yes..I mean I am asking. Unless you…" I stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"Yes…now I am going to open the door and we are going to scare the shit out of our friends. Sound like a plan?" I smirk at him.

"Sounds like a hell of a plan actually." He grinned and let me go.

I grabbed my phone, checked it was them and opened the door. They all filed in but Uriah and Marlene had joined them too.

I gave them hugs "Who is watching little Lynn?" I asked Marlene. Her best friend and another of our friends Laurens sister had died two years ago in a shooting while she was on duty. Marlene had named her baby daughter after her.

"Uri's mom is watching her. She sends her love and her Empanadas. Uri tried to eat them so please put them away before he tries again." She elbowed him.

"What she stopped making them for me!" He whined.

"Thank Mama Pedrad for me Mar and Peter could you grab the single malt whiskey for me in the tall bottle in the top shelf on the bar. I have to grab my tank top and then Eric is getting stuff together."

Uri grins and shoves Zeke "See I told you she had a plan and I bet it is going to be epic."

I smirk and turn around and head to the room. I notice Eric put a bag down on my bed and I blushed again. Was I really doing this, getting into a relationship with someone again and sort of letting them stay or live here basically? By the size of the bag I guess I am. I tried not to panic and focus on moment to moment.

"Find any or do I need to buy new ones?" I asked as I pulled my tank back over my head.

"You need to replace the bulbs instead of buying new ones but yes I found enough even for the two new people. Anything else we might need? How many cords do you have altogether?"

"Five which is why it is such a bitch for me to drag around. We can break them down and five people can carry one along with the fastenings, leg harnesses and I have a few body harnesses. I just go with the leg generally." I say as I pull out another bag with the harnesses.

"Five bags sounds better than that beast out there." He nods.

"Ok then we have heavy duty weatherproof bags right…" I point to the third plastic storage container from the top closest to the end of the closet. "there, should be at least ten of them and they should all be large enough and then some."

He reaches up and pulls the storage container from the rack it is slid into. Almost all my gear storage is containers that slide in and out of place like drawers.

He pulls out six bags and pulls out towels I had in another labeled container to put in those. "If I could get you to come in and organize our gear shed and weapons locker we would be freaking golden." He chuckles at me. Looking over some of the labels.

"Winter gear with snowboarding, Rappelling, Rock climbing; have you done all of this shit?" He looked at me as we grabbed the working headlamps and harnesses and started moving the cords and fasteners over.

"Yeah, I even have done some base-jumping. Went to New Zealand and rappelled down some caves there and explored. The only thing I haven't done yet that I really wanted is Mt. Everest. I was wanting to make a trip there next year maybe. Just depends on how my year goes I guess." I shrugged.

He shook his head "Maybe we can work out going together." He shrugged casually too then we started tossing the bags out of my door and telling Peter, Uri, and Zeke to grab one each. I strapped one on and grabbed my waterproof casing for my phone and a small medkit and shoved it in with the towels. Then before I walked out Eric grabbed my hand.

"Hey, was it ok if I brought stuff over?" He looked at his bag and back at me.

I felt that panic again but also the good butterflies "Yes Eric." I smiled at him. He pulled me to him and searched my eyes, so I took a chance. I let him see that I was happy, scared...but happy. I was trusting him.

His smile at that...it made that risk worth it. He kissed me and if there weren't people waiting I would have pushed him to the bed and took him right there. He pulled away and we were panting. He growled and closed his eyes.

"Later.." He promised and I nodded.

"Definitely later."

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little bit to post this chapter, I have had some major health issues as well as my father. So I am working on this one,** _ **Catching Silver**_ **,** _ **Faction Before Blood: My Faction is my Blood,**_ **and another Modern Day AU Supernatural take on Divergent with Eric and an OC.**

 **Disclaimer: It is Roth's world, I am just a squirrel trying to get a nut.**

 **Chapter 5- Lily**

Peter had stayed and helped with the painting and we had watched football. We ate leftover lasagna, tiramisu and drank beer or for me rum and coke. Zeke and Shauna had come by and brought Chinese for all of us and more drinks and it turned into a big paint party.

"Hey Lily, you got a second?" Zeke called to me from the guest room.

"Sure, did you want to go to my office? No one is in there right now." I said worried,

"Yeah, if we could." He said quietly and I saw Eric's eyes follow us as we went in and I closed the door.

I took a seat on a big plastic primer can and looked at him frowning "What's up Zeke?"

He scratched his head "I know you never liked talking about why you and Four never got along so well. I respected you for that, especially because he seemed to have no problem telling anyone who would listen how much you were to blame. But Lily, I was in the control room the other day." He broke off and looked down. "I know you aren't going to, but can I try and convince you to press charges against him?"

I was a bit stunned because normally any evidence would be long gone. It had happened with my father before Four so I just believed it would again. "I don't know Zeke." I said quietly. "Part of the reason is to avoid looks like you are trying to avoid giving me right now. I can't stand to be pitied or looked at as part of some seriously fucked up family. To be honest I am not used to being believed or that there is any evidence left of the attacks so, I guess I need to think. I know I have at least until tomorrow night for it to be best received. How is the footage not deleted, or why was the camera on Zeke, he is usually really good about that?"

"He couldn't disable it because it has been locked down for a good while now. This floor and a few others have been set into a permanent state. I was also the one manning the station so it got called in right away on two fronts. I called it into Max and another source but I don't know which. The best Max can do without you pressing charges it get him set on a temporary unpaid leave for abuse of post. I am just concerned, given what I saw.."

"That he is going to become even more of trouble for me without a job and he will blame me for it all, as usual." I finished sighing. "I will think this over Zeke. Thank you, you are a good friend. We should go back out there with the others."

He walked up and gave me a hug "Just be safe, we just got you back Lily."

I hugged him back and closed my eyes. This was why I came back, I reminded myself. I will not be held hostage by fear anymore.

"I will Zeke, I don't plan on going anywhere." I whisper back to him.

We step out of the office and I go to my bathroom to splash water on my face to stop from crying. Instead I just end up stripping and jumping in the shower and standing under the rain shower head and leaning against the wall. I should have guessed Eric would come find me I just didn't really think about it. He joined me in the shower, pulling me to him and then guiding us to the bench. He had turned the shower heads so they still cascaded on us gently and the steam was set as well.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he pulled my head to his shoulder where it could rest. My back was against his chest and he was against the tiled wall.

"Did you call in Four being here to Max, Eric?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Max had asked me to keep an eye out for you. He could never prove things about your Dad and Four wasn't exactly quiet about his dislike for you being gone. Even if he hadn't I still would have called it in Lily."

I nodded, it was the cop in him but there was also something more. I just didn't know if I wanted to contemplate the something more just yet. "Zeke was in the control room and saw it. He had already called it in anyways. He was asking me to press charges. He is worried because if I don't then all Four will get is temporary unpaid leave and it is a pretty bet he will get even worse."

I shrugged and Eric turned me to look at him, with me ending up straddling his waist. "I don't want to pressure you, but you know what I am going to say." He was rubbing up and down my back.

I nodded "Has there been reports or rumors of him and other girls Eric? Because.."

I saw him clench his jaw "Don't say it Lily, don't put yourself on a back burner and others before you. But if you want to know, yes. There were a few recruits that mentioned his behavior after either rejecting him or ending a relationship. Both girls quit the DPD and moved away."

I let out a sigh "I forgot how bad he could get. It had just started really when I took off, but when he started in along with Marcus, I just couldn't deal with it from both sides. He wasn't always like this Eric. He once protected me and took all of Marcus' shit for me." I leaned forward and put my head on his shoulder.

"He just started to believe the lies Marcus was always telling him. When Marcus got the DNA test done and proved I wasn't his, something snapped in Tobias and I became…his possession." I whispered.

"Did they ever.." Eric asked dangerously soft.

"No, I was too much of a dirty fighter even from a young age. I think some guys under Marcus must have suspected and they taught me lots of things. Then I had Tori and Shauna that were forever asking me to sleep over and if not them I had places I would go. There were close calls and other injuries but not that." I pulled back and looked at him.

"Eric, is this…right now, the conversation about pressing charges…is that your recommendation as Eric or Commander?"

"Both because I am both. But on a more personal level Lily" he cupped my cheek "if I could put down my badge for a night I would go find his sorry as and put him in the ground. Not because of some personal dislike, but because of what he and they have done to you. He will keep coming Lily and he won't stop if he thinks he can get away with it. He is a coward though so if he thinks he will be punished or caught I think he will back off." He stroked my cheek.

"I really didn't want to have to, but I can't…I just can't." I have too much else on the line, I thought.

"I know Lily. You are strong, intelligent and independent. You shouldn't have to be doing this but it is just not something you can control. And I will be here for you as much or as little as you want. I would like to be here regardless, but I can't decide that for you." He finished the last a bit more quietly. I knew he was taking the first step to putting himself out there.

"I like you here, Eric." I simply replied. I wasn't ready for anything more serious, my heart had been hurt too badly. But I had felt more alive and secure with Eric than anyone before.

We both smiled at each other and then kissed gently until we felt the need to deepen the kiss and our contact. Our bodies fitted together perfectly it seemed even while sitting on a stone bench. I slid down onto him and started to rock my hips back and forth as he pressed up to match my rhythm.

He murmured my name against my neck and grasped my hips as I increased my speed.

"Eric, you feel so good…this feels so good." I moaned against him.

He brought my lips to his and kissed me passionately "Never Stop Lily.." he whispered huskily "so beautiful Lil's"

"I'm close Eric, come with me" He gasped as I picked up speed again and he matched it until his and my cries of released filled the bathroom.

He collapsed back onto the seat and pulled me against him wrapping his arms around me. We sat there panting for a little bit and I could hear music being started in the living room.

"I think they officially turned this into a party party." He chuckled.

"Mmm…well as long as they don't touch the whiskey we are good." I smiled against his chest.

We eventually made it out of the shower after we both went ahead and cleaned ourselves up. We both got dried off all while exchanging kisses here and there or just leaning against each other. We finally got dressed and joined everyone, I could see Tori was now there with Shauna and they were giving me the look.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no." I backed away. "No it is too late to be going out to a club,"

"What are you like Fifty or something?" Tori scoffed.

"Yes, I am a crabby ass lady that has contractors coming at the crack ass of dawn and I don't have time to deal with two drunk bitches at 2 am trying to make out with me or fight me at the same time." I reply quickly and I see everyone laugh at me.

"I thought you said you never made out with her." Tori accused Shauna.

"I didn't get all the way Tori, she is really slippery when she wants to be." Shauna replied with a hip popped out and her hand on it.

"Well that isn't fair, I didn't get my turn." Tori pouted.

"You two bitches are crazy. I got an idea, make out with each other. Oh wait, you already do every time you get drunk. So how about we stick to the regularly scheduled program and not do that tonight. Please?" I have my hands begging.

Peter interrupts "Can't let you do that Lily, you know what day it is."

My eyes go wide and I start to bolt for the room and am tackled "You can't make me!" I yell and I hear Zeke and Peter laugh as they see Tori sitting on my chest and Shauna sitting on my legs.

"What is today?" Eric asks frowning.

"Her birthday." Peter replies smoothly.

"I do not acknowledge this day and I only ever celebrated when I lived here. I would appreciate you let me stick to my routine that I have had for the last eight years of avoiding it like the plague. Or at the very least let's do something I WANT to do, not get sloppy ass drunk in a club and grinded on by who knows who." I whined.

"We will grant you the boon of doing something you would like as long as it doesn't involve staying in someone's or your own apartment. Or going to watch a open doors surgery because that was just sick Lily." Peter drawled.

"You watched a surgery for your birthday?" Eric asked looking down at me still pinned, smirking at down at me.

"Yes it was interesting and they let me choose." I smirked, unrepentant.

He raised an eyebrow "Can you girls get off my girl now please. Not as pleasing as it might be to imagine it just does not live up to that in real life apparently." He said dryly.

They laughed and got off of me, he helped me up and kissed me soundly "Were you going to tell me?"

"I honestly fucking forgot." I shrugged, and I had.

"Well then I will just have to remind you next year, maybe in a more pleasing way." He smirked at me and I felt my stomach do a flip and I turned red.

"So what is it you want to do Lily pad?" Peter said before he remembered how much I hate that.

"No girl wants to be called a pad, Peter. No girl. So stop, it was cute maybe before I turned 11 but then mother nature just ruined that shit, so just stop." I said as I poked him in the chest repeatedly.

"Ouch, fuck ok. No more illusions to maxi pads. Shit Lily that hurt." He rubbed his ear that I had just grabbed and jerked a few times.

"As for what I want to do….everyone meet back here in ten minutes in your swimsuits and normal clothes over. We are going on an adventure." I nod and they all exchange looks.

"Oh and bring beer and I will bring my whiskey, go now before I say I want to go watch that foreign film at the Dauntless Theater about toaster love." I shoo them and they take off running out of the door and Eric is laughing.

"There isn't a foreign film about toasters, there is one about WW2 though." He smirked at me.

"I know, I have seen it two times. But I didn't want to tell them that because Peter might have actually agreed." I smile. "Hey before you go get changed too. Did Max give you the key to the apartment when he asked you to keep an eye on me?" I asked.

Eric looked nervous "It's ok" I laugh "Max was never very subtle about telling me he would be keeping an eye out for me. I don't think you took advantage of it or anything. Or else I would have called you out on it first thing or never allowed you to be over. I just wanted to make sure you knew you were welcome and to show you..I like having you here. So you can be here as much or as little as you want with no pressure from me." I shrugged but really my stomach was in butterflies at what I had just done.

"What if I am here every night?" He said coming closer to me gently pushing me into the wall.

"Like I said, I like you here." I said looking up at him refusing to be intimidated into spilling more than I had already allowed for.

"You might get sick of me then, I really like that shower, and you in it with me." He smirked at me.

"They we can revisit at that time, I don't foresee it as a problem though." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He leaned in and kissed me, bringing me closer to him "Happy Birthday Lils"

I smiled at him "I could handle that kind of birthday greeting." He smiled.

"I think I could do even better than that later on, better go get my bathing suit on." He started to walk out the door "Mind if I bring a change of clothes for the morning?"

I looked at my bare feet and blushed "No, like I said you can be here as much or as little."

"Good to hear, might just even leave a toothbrush." He closed the door behind him chuckling and I grinned ear to ear and spun around to head to my room.

I pulled out a huge bag of the gear we would need out of my master room secondary closet, huffing I could only pull it out into the room but not into the living room. I shrugged and went and grabbed my only bathing suit. I black tankini top and boy short bottoms. I pulled my jean shorts back over my bathing suit and slipped on my beat up tennis shoes. I heard the authorized entry beep from my security system when I was rooting around in another bag in my second closet for the head gear we would need to see by.

I peeked out of the closet and Eric was crouched over the big bag looking in it with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Bungee Jumping? Could that be any more you Lily?" He asked with a smile. "Where are we going to jump from?"

"Can you be Eric right now?" I ask innocently.

"It's Skyway isn't it?" He asked standing up with grin still place.

"Unless we go outside of the city, which is fine for me and probably the others. You and Peter wouldn't be able to because someone was to be responsible adults." I shrug.

"Skyline is fine, although I could also arrange for something for tomorrow too. Oh wait…I did." He grinned at me.

"What?" I laughed.

He shrugged "See I am seeing this girl that thinks it is ok to avoid her birthday and I have to teach her a lesson. Can't do that on just a night's notice. Peter is SOL though and will have to go in no matter how trashed he gets tonight." He had an evil grin in place to let me know he arranged the special too.

I laughed "You are a bit evil Coulter and I like it. Can you help me grab our other gear? Welcome to my second remodeled closet, my gear closet."

He stepped in and his eyes glazed over at all the wonderful outdoor gear and it's organization. "I may just have to marry you Lils because there is no way a girl that has all this, is hell of smart as you are, good with defending yourself and cooking... is still single. Just not possible. I must be in a computer induced program making me live out a fantasy." He joked.

"Well, you aren't and I am…so. How about you help me find still working headlamps. I have this huge bag of them. I hate replacing the bulbs and just keep buying new ones." I heard my phone buzzing. "I will go let them in and be right back."

He caught my hand pulled me back to him "You aren't single…" He frowned at me.

"Are you asking, because I don't remember…"

"Yes..I mean I am asking. Unless you…" I stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"Yes…now I am going to open the door and we are going to scare the shit out of our friends. Sound like a plan?" I smirk at him.

"Sounds like a hell of a plan actually." He grinned and let me go.

I grabbed my phone, checked it was them and opened the door. They all filed in but Uriah and Marlene had joined them too.

I gave them hugs "Who is watching little Lynn?" I asked Marlene. Her best friend and another of our friends Laurens sister had died two years ago in a shooting while she was on duty. Marlene had named her baby daughter after her.

"Uri's mom is watching her. She sends her love and her Empanadas. Uri tried to eat them so please put them away before he tries again." She elbowed him.

"What she stopped making them for me!" He whined.

"Thank Mama Pedrad for me Mar and Peter could you grab the single malt whiskey for me in the tall bottle in the top shelf on the bar. I have to grab my tank top and then Eric is getting stuff together."

Uri grins and shoves Zeke "See I told you she had a plan and I bet it is going to be epic."

I smirk and turn around and head to the room. I notice Eric put a bag down on my bed and I blushed again. Was I really doing this, getting into a relationship with someone again and sort of letting them stay or live here basically? By the size of the bag I guess I am. I tried not to panic and focus on moment to moment.

"Find any or do I need to buy new ones?" I asked as I pulled my tank back over my head.

"You need to replace the bulbs instead of buying new ones but yes I found enough even for the two new people. Anything else we might need? How many cords do you have altogether?"

"Five which is why it is such a bitch for me to drag around. We can break them down and five people can carry one along with the fastenings, leg harnesses and I have a few body harnesses. I just go with the leg generally." I say as I pull out another bag with the harnesses.

"Five bags sounds better than that beast out there." He nods.

"Ok then we have heavy duty weatherproof bags right…" I point to the third plastic storage container from the top closest to the end of the closet. "there, should be at least ten of them and they should all be large enough and then some."

He reaches up and pulls the storage container from the rack it is slid into. Almost all my gear storage is containers that slide in and out of place like drawers.

He pulls out six bags and pulls out towels I had in another labeled container to put in those. "If I could get you to come in and organize our gear shed and weapons locker we would be freaking golden." He chuckles at me. Looking over some of the labels.

"Winter gear with snowboarding, Rappelling, Rock climbing; have you done all of this shit?" He looked at me as we grabbed the working headlamps and harnesses and started moving the cords and fasteners over.

"Yeah, I even have done some base-jumping. Went to New Zealand and rappelled down some caves there and explored. The only thing I haven't done yet that I really wanted is Mt. Everest. I was wanting to make a trip there next year maybe. Just depends on how my year goes I guess." I shrugged.

He shook his head "Maybe we can work out going together." He shrugged casually too then we started tossing the bags out of my door and telling Peter, Uri, and Zeke to grab one each. I strapped one on and grabbed my waterproof casing for my phone and a small medkit and shoved it in with the towels. Then before I walked out Eric grabbed my hand.

"Hey, was it ok if I brought stuff over?" He looked at his bag and back at me.

I felt that panic again but also the good butterflies "Yes Eric." I smiled at him. He pulled me to him and searched my eyes, so I took a chance. I let him see that I was happy, scared...but happy. I was trusting him.

His smile at that...it made that risk worth it. He kissed me and if there weren't people waiting I would have pushed him to the bed and took him right there. He pulled away and we were panting. He growled and closed his eyes.

"Later.." He promised and I nodded.

"Definitely later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The bags were left by the front door. Eric hadn't even let Zeke and Uri get them tossed in before he was shoving them out of the door, arming the security and tossing me over his shoulder.

We were both wet still and smiling. Our adrenaline was through roof and having made out in the water before we swam to the boat I had arranged to be waiting for us didn't help how turned on we are.

He went straight for the shower and flicked the water on as he lowered me to the ground but pressed me against the wall before he claimed my mouth. The heat and steam warming us as much as our bodies pressing together. We were still in our shorts but luckily had at least thought to kick off our shoes when we got in the door.

His hands went to start pushing my my shorts off of me as I do the same for his. We aren't even caring that our clothes are getting even more soaked as we stand under the shower and strip each other. We also hadn't broken the kiss until we start to get impatient.

We break apart and start whipping clothes off, our eyes locked on each other. Eric is impossibly fast but he did have a lot less on. With a smirk he pulls my bikini bottoms down and lifts me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes into me as he pushes me against the wall and our eyes close as we moan.

I smile in pleasure at the feel of him as he is buried deep in me.

"Gods you drive me crazy." Eric murmured against my neck as he started to move in me again.

I moan as he starts to bite and kiss along my neck. My arms go to his head, running my hands through it. "Harder baby, please." I beg.

I am building up so fast after all that adrenaline plus just the knowledge that this man is mine. Standing beside him on the bridge and the looks we shared as we jumped together it had been amazing.

He growls and picks up the pace and the force of his thrusts. "I can't hold much longer baby." He growls and pulls back to look at me.

"Cum with me Eric." I gasp as I feel it right there and clamp down on him as his next thrust into me comes. Using every bit of muscle control I have I worked us both over the edge.

"Fuck" He let's go at the same time I do, my back arching and fingers digging into him. "Eric" I cry and join him.

It is a new experience to wake up with someone in my bed. Not a bad one just a new one. Waking up with Eric is a completely different ball game though and one that makes my stomach flutter. Much like I woke him just the other morning, I am woken to being teased and licked as Eric hovers his mouth above me.

My back arches as I come awake and look down between my legs to see that beautiful man wearing a wicked smile before he lowers his mouth over my clit and slides a finger into me.

My hands go to his hair as I moan his name. His hum of approval and pleasure sends shock waves through my body from the vibrations that are centered on my clit. How his finger is reaching spots I didn't know needed to be touched I am not sure, but I don't complain.

My moans become more frantic as I clutch to the sheets, my body trembling on the edge as he slides in another finger and pumps into me. His teeth nip and gently tug on my clit and I shatter hard.

"Holy Fuck!" I yell as I come hard and I can feel him smirking as he chuckles even while still buried between my legs. After my trembling stops slightly he slides up my body giving me a taste of something I have discovered is my new favorite addiction. His skin, muscles and heat sliding against mine has quickly become my all time favorite sensual pleasure.

He still has a smirk as he guides his cock to slide against my folds and looks down on me. I wrap my arms around his neck with a smile of my own. "Morning Baby." He whispers before he crashes his lips to mine.

Unable to return the greeting verbally I do so another way. I tilt my pelvis to welcome him into me when his next stroke would have done otherwise. We both groan in relief at our joining. His strokes are slow and long as we hold each other close. We are almost heart to heart in how our chests are pressed together. My lips and teeth are grazing his shoulders and neck as he returns the same favor.

The urgency for release though starts to wins over the desire to take our time. With a quick flipping of positions I am on top of him. My back arched and supporting myself with my hands on his chest as I start to rock and bounce on him.

His hands move to my breasts and tweak, tug and cup them. I feel lost in the wonton feelings he inspires in me and my head falls back. "So good Eric."

He growls and leans forward to take a nipple in his mouth as his hands move to my hips. He begins to thrust up into me and helps me to thrust down hard. I feel his thighs tightening under me and smile because I am there but am holding out for him. I work my muscles to coax his release from him and revel in his growls as each one grips his cock hard.

"Fuck Lil's you're amazing." He groans against my neck.

"All for you Eric." I gasp as he begins to assault my neck right in the spot he knows can set me off.

It is a battle of wills and bodies that leaves us panting. We both want to win but we both know we won't. With one last thrust down from me as he bites in my secret spot, I come undone as his release spills from him.

When the trembling from us both stops he rolls me to the bed and kisses along my jaw with a lazy smile.

I sigh and let him have his way with my own smile. "Good morning Babe." I know my voice is husky from sleep and sex. I blush a bit at the sound of it, causing Eric to chuckle.

"I love that you can still blush even after all that Lil's." He lays back beside me on the pillow and trails a hand through my hair as he looks into my eyes.

That causes my blush to deepen a bit more but my smile to widen. I don't really know what to say to that though. "Did you sleep ok?" I sigh as he starts to massage my scalp slightly.

"Mmmm I slept fucking amazing. You?" His own voice is deep with sleep and sex too.

I can only moan/sigh in complete pleasure and relaxation. "Same here. I would say we could stay in bed all day but.."

He smirks and quirks an eyebrow "That sounds like an idea. I don't know how much work the contractors will get done though."

I giggle "Not a damn bit." I groan at the thought of having to move and get our day started. "I can do coffee duty this morning. I will give you alone time in the shower that you love so much."

Pulling me closer to him Eric nibbles my lips. "Yeah I decided I can only take showers now if you are with me."

I laugh a bit huskily. "I can live with that. But you do know they will be knocking on our door shortly."

I don't even register that I have said 'our' until I see Eric pull back and a slow and big grin spreads across his face. His eyes flash with pleasure before he whips off the bed, pulling me with him and scooping me up. "They can fucking wait." He growls and carries me into the shower.

The force of his passion takes me by surprise because it came from nowhere, or at least that is what it seems like. I realize later after he ravages me from behind as we stand in the shower that my use of that word in reference to my apartment might have triggered it.

As I make coffee he starts working on omelets for us and I can't help my stomach from flipping at how his reaction and that thought makes me feel. There is still a large part that is throwing up caution signs for me. I won't let them hold me back but I am still going to keep aware of them.

We had just finished breakfast as we were cleaning up and sipping coffee when the contractors showed up. I let them in and walked them through the rooms that still needed to be worked on. It was going to be along week for them to get the bathroom done and I was having them do work on the balcony to build an outdoor kitchen with fireplace. The balcony was huge and I wanted to be able to use it more often. They would also work on enclosing some of it but still making it look open using foldable glass panes. It would make it so that during rain or winter that area where the sitting area and fireplace would be could still be used.

Eric helped out in talking about materials. He had been doing some research as we ate breakfast about what might be best at the height we are at and because of the wind. Again I felt those butterflies and flips and I wondered if 'our' hadn't been to far off from the mark. He was certainly making his stamp on what projects he could. Even design wise he was in there because he suggested the doors and windows be replaced to those foldable doors that would make it open up the entire apartment to the outside if we wanted it. We both worked on the tech side of it so that it was clear the audio/video setup we wanted along with the fireplace.

Once the contractors were set Eric and I got the study and guest room ready for the furniture to be delivered. When we finished with that Eric had a few phone calls to make. He did have the day off but he had to do a conference call about security for an event next week. I moved into my room and cleaned but also was debating something. He really did bring a number of items and I didn't want him to live out of a bag.

Before I could second guess myself or overthink things I started to clear out space for him in my closet to hang things. I also had a few drawers that weren't in use because the closet was huge. I was in the process of moving hanging items to be more his side/her side when he came in.

"I made arrangement for Uri to be here for the contractors. I would like to take you out for that birthday you forgot. If that is ok with you?"

I turned and smiled at him after I had moved my last bit of hanging clothes. "That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

He shrugs with a little smile. "Guess you will have to wait and see. What are you doing in here?"

I blush and look down. "I thought you might like to not have to keep pulling rabbits out of hats with your clothes and all. I mean you don't have to I just…"

Eric pulls me to his chest gently and tilts my head up to look at him. He doesn't speak but he shows me like I did him what that meant to him. I still was blushing but also smiling before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for a kiss.

We pulled away and he cupped my cheek with his nostrils flared. "If we didn't have house full of workmen…." he trailed off and then kissed my forehead. "If you want to get dressed we can head out in a little bit. I just need to go run an errand and I will be back."

I nod and close my eyes. "Any specific dress code for this date?"

Eric smirked at me calling it a date. "No casual is fine."

I nods with a smile then kiss him softly. He pulls back and smiles at me. "I will be back shortly."

"Ok I will be here." I smile at him.

"You better be woman." He growls playfully and then with a last kiss leaves almost reluctantly.

When he is gone I look around my closet and try to figure out what I want to wear. I still keep it casual but I decide to wear a dress. I pick out a strapless deep purple dress that has a sweetheart neckline and is tight at the top until it gets to the waist and then turns a bit flowy with a delicate lace overlay. The hemline is a high low and goes to the knees in the front and the ankles in back. I plan to wear a simple black leather jacket over it that goes to just below the breasts and some low heeled black ankle boots.

Once I am dressed I do a side swept loose ponytail and light makeup. My jacket still has a holster and pocket in it so I can still carry and have my phone and keys on me if I need to. Once I am dressed and have everything I head to the kitchen with my laptop and check emails and other items.

One item I open up and frown as I sit looking at it. I sigh and close my eyes in resignation that I have to put up with the bullshit for a night. Next week there is being a charity event thrown, one I have to attend. I would need to attend it most likely anyways because it does have everyone in the city that is relevant to the Genetics and Neuroscience development and research. Now it was official and I have orders to attend.

I send back attendance information and frown as I think about Eric. I know I want him to go I just don't know if I should have him go. I don't like the thought of him being caught up in this if it should go badly. Either way if I am involved with anyone they will be caught up in it.

Between the noise of the contractors and being wrapped up in my own thoughts I don't hear the authorized entry beep to know Eric returned until I see him walking up to the island.

His smile and eyes as he takes in what I decided to wear make me blush and smile. "You look beautiful Lily." He wraps his arms around my waist and gently kisses my neck.

"Thank you Eric." I smile and lay my arms over his.

"You are welcome. Uri should be here any moment by the way."

I smiled and nodded. "I didn't realize I was so zoned out in checking my emails and doing a bit of work."

"Hmmm, I am guessing something interesting is going on?" He asked still kiss a little over my neck as he moved the shoulder of the jacket on one side.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him with a soft moan. "I have this charity event I have to go to next week. I need a plus one if you are free and don't mind having to get all dressed up."

Eric stops kissing on me for a moment and tenses. "The thing at Erudite Industries?"

I nod and look back to him. "Yeah it will be a good way to meet with everyone in my industry and that is an unfortunate part of my line of work." In more ways than one.

He moves around to face me and whatever tensing he had releases slightly as he smiles. "I actually have to go there anyways as heading up security. I was going to just sit in a van and drink coffee while watching monitors. But escorting you sounds a much better idea."

I smile brightly at him. "Good then we can keep each other from dying of boredom or wanting to punch someone out." I shrug with a smirk and he laughed.

"We can also probably get some really damn good scotch." He winked at me causing me to laugh.

Uri showed up and Eric gave him instructions before we left. Eric wouldn't tell me where we were going but he held my hand as he drove along. We pulled up to the botanical gardens and I couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful day to go to the gardens.

With a smile he came around and helped me out of the car, took my hand and walked me in. We walked around for a bit in the different areas but it looked like we were headed for the japanese gardens and my smile got even wider.

"Cherry blossom season." I breathed out in a smile and sigh.

Eric leaned down and kissed my temple as he pulled me closer to his side. "Do you know how amazing it is that you know that Lil's? Yes it is in fact that time."

We walked along under the trees with the blossoms in full bloom, breathing in their sweet scent. The path went over ponds of koi and along other plants native to the different regions. Finally Eric led me up a little known path to a small Japanese tea house that was partially open air by the open screens.

I couldn't help my delighted laugh just at the unexpected find but then my breath was taken away slightly because there in the tea house was Coco and another person waiting for us.

With a smile he led me in and we observed the proper etiquette of removing our shoes before we were seated. We sat side by side though and CoCo and Lei served us not only tea but a full meal that Uncle had prepared for us when Eric had called him to arrange it.

It was amazing and honestly the most amazing birthday I could ever remember.

Afterwards I gave both CoCo and Lei hugs and asked them to pass them on to Uncle. With her laugh she promised she would but that I had to promise we would be in to see them again soon. It was a promise we both had no problem keeping.

As we passed under the cherry blossoms I pulled Eric to a stop and pulled him to me for a kiss. I felt something lessening when I was with Eric. Walls, hurt, pain, stress and resistance to finding myself in love again. I tried to let him know with that kiss what I was feeling because I couldn't find the words.

When we pulled away Eric kissed my forehead and breathed me in as I clutched to his shirt. "I'm happy Lil's." Eric's words were simple but they expressed more.

I smiled and sighed "I'm happy too Eric. Thank you for that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Wanted to let you know there will be chapters coming soon. I am doing full edits of all previous chapters and organizing all the handwritten work I had done on the story and several others. The holidays put a stop to some of this but I am working on it. So Chapters coming soon and sorry about the wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience in waiting for the updates for the story. Like I said I will try and get more out sooner. I am still in the process of cursive to computer translations. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I am setting it up more to find out about Lily and her time away from Chicago and her work. We also have some fun interactions with others so that is always good. As always I love the feedback so any you have, bring it on. Thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favs. Now back to this weeks creep show.**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Our life is the creation of of our mind." (Buddha) The creation of V Roth's mind is solely owned by her, I just like playing around in the ruins with my own illusions.**_

 **Chapter 8**

We were riding back home but I knew it was time to deal with the Four mess. I didn't want to have to but I know it needed to be done and soon. I would need to start getting to work and I didn't need to worry about him anymore. Eric was holding my hand, his thumb moving over my fingers and knuckles as his hand covered mine.

As if he was sensing my line of thought he glanced over to me as he drove. "I'll be right there with you Lily. Unless you want to do it alone but I would like to be there."

I smile gratefully to him. "I would like you to be there Eric. I just want to get it done and then….hopefully move on. Whatever happens after I file I can't control but at least I will have done something."

He nods and lifts my hand to press a kiss to it. I can tell he is just as stressed about it as I am though, even if he is trying not to show it. When we park and before I get out he makes his way over to me and opens the door. Instead of helping me down though he first pulls me forward to kiss me deeply.

When he pulls back he holds my eyes with his own. "I'm not letting him or anyone else touch you Lily. Ever."

My forehead furrows because there is such intensity and other meaning there. I repress the swallow and tremor that wants to occur and instead smile. My heart is quivering but so is my stomach. I hope to hell they aren't involving the DPD in this. More importantly not Eric or any of my friends and family here.

I would need to contact my handler and find out if they have done what I asked them not to do. If they got him involved I am going to be extremely pissed off.

As I am thinking this with a smile to hide those thoughts I lean forward into him. I press another kiss to his lips gently and sigh as I pull back then hold his eyes. "I appreciate you being here with me more than I can say, Eric."

With his own smile he lifts me out of the truck and locks it up before taking my hand and leading me to Max's offices.

"Lily, you look wonderful today. I hope you had a relaxing birthday celebration. If I remember correctly you preferred low key over the loud parties the Pedrad's were always trying to throw you." Max smirked as he hugged me when we got to his office.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Well you would know. How many anonymous calls did I make to you about noise violations just to get out of those parties?"

His deep chuckle mirrored Eric's but Eric was smiling shaking his head too. "That doesn't surprise me at all about you Lil's."

I shrug and smile at him as he pulls me closer to him. I look back and Max is smiling as he looks between the two of us. He motions for us to take seats, not in the chairs in front of his desk, but in the small sitting area off to the side of his office. He takes an armchair and let's Eric and I have the small sofa.

His expression turns serious and regretful. "I'm sorry about what's going on Lily. I made a promise to myself the day you left that I would try everything I could to make things right. It hurt to have to go the emancipation route and pull for that instead of being able to keep you home but I hope we can keep you here now. I will do everything I can to make that possible."

I smile sadly and nod. "You were a good friend to my mom, Max. She told me to go to you if I ever had any problems and she was right. You did what you could within the law. He was a sneaky bastard and he knew every loophole and how to hide his tracks. I never blamed you Max. In fact without you I wouldn't be who I am now. You helped me be able to get away from all of this shit and find myself without it."

Eric had his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently, then leaned in and kissed my forehead. Max smiled at me. "She would have been so very proud of you Lily. She already was at how smart you were. She was always going to battle with the school and Marcus about getting you in more advanced classes. She could be just as fierce as you when she wanted to be."

I smiled and nodded. "I know. I think that is where I got all my stubbornness and sass from. I know I got her open mindedness and love for adventure."

He nodded and I couldn't help but notice his own look of extreme longing and hurt. I had always known he had loved my mom. They had never acted on it but it had always been there. "Max, she loved you too you know." I said softly and looked down at my hands in my lap.

He sighed and nodded. "I know. She loved you and To….Four, more though and choices had to be made. Neither of us regretted those choices. You two were the most important factor in it all. I just hate that things have turned out like they have. I didn't want to believe that the boy that I saw as a son could become what he is."

I nodded with a frown. "I didn't want to believe it when it started to happen either. We can't change how Four decided to deal with his trauma and demons but I can choose how to deal with my own. I always thought I could deal with this on my own and would have to because they were both so smart about their actions. The fact that he got so careless tells me that I need to take action. I would like to press charges Max."

He nodded with thinned lips. "I know this is a hard step to take. Especially for you Lily. You are so damn independent. It isn't a bad thing but just know it doesn't hurt to ask for or need help. I will always be here to help you with anything."

Another implied meaning. My eyes narrow slightly and I let a slight sigh out. I feel Eric tense beside me in the tiniest amount and pull me closer. "I will keep that in mind Max. While I do appreciate that more than I can say, there are some things that need to be done that are best left to be done alone."

He and Eric share a look and he nods. "Just let me know if things change. I already have all the paperwork worked up. You will just need to sign the papers and we can get this processed today."

With a deep breath I nodded and he handed over the file for me to begin going over and signing where needed. It wouldn't be the last I would hear or see of Four, I was pretty sure, but at least I might get him off my back. Maybe even get him a little help.

Eric looked over to me as we walked out of the DPD portion of the building and moved towards the apartment. "You ok Lily?"

He had his arm around my waist as we walked and I was pulled close to his side. He was wearing what I could only call his 'Commander' face as we had been inside the PD. He hadn't dropped his arm from my waist though and seemed to pull me tighter when he caught one or two guys checking me out.

I smiled up at him and nodded. "I am. I know maybe I should be destroyed but I think I knew and have known for a long time something needed to be done." I sigh and look over to him with a genuine and grateful smile. "Having you with me helped Eric."

We had made it to The Pit and he stopped with his own smile as he pulled me to him. "Like Max said it isn't bad to ask for help. I hope you know you can always come to me baby. I want to be with you. I will be here for as long as you want me Lil's."

I nodded into his chest with a smile and a sigh. I want to say that I want that forever, but I don't because I can't. There are still those old wounds and I am still scared of wanting or hoping for that. So I don't say anything, but I do let him know the only way I can for the moment. When we pull away from the kiss he doesn't say anything but I hope he understands. We walk on to the apartment holding each other closer but with smiles on our faces.

I could hear the banging and laughter from the contractors from my office. Three days of them working on the bathroom and outside and it seemed like a month. Not they were a bad crew, they were actually all really good guys. They loved the shit out of the fact that I at least had something for breakfast and lunch for them made up after that first day and every day so far. I felt it was the least I could do. They really were doing excellent work. Even Eric was impressed with the quality of work and the thought they put in things.

When Alex, the contractor, had run into potential issues with the enclosing glass panes we had selected he had done extensive research for alternatives in different cost projections. It had been impressive to both Eric and I. He had wanted to try and take the stress out of the decision as much as possible for me. Apparently Eric had words with him at the start of the project and indicated that I wasn't to be bothered too much if I was working and that he wouldn't like it if he heard that I was being stressed out by anything.

I saw how he got his reputation of being a hardass and a bit of an asshole but he was doing it with good intentions. Honestly I had found it kind of hot how much he intimidated them.

I sighed as I looked over my notes and calculations and then at the clock. I was at a road block in my work and usually to work past it I either worked out, went to a gun range or got in some sparring. I had another idea though and frowned thinking if I had time to get it done before dinner.

After a quick text to Tori to make sure she was in, I let Alex know I was heading out for a little bit. He had my information and I felt I could trust him. I set my security for my office after locking that up and grabbed my jacket and gun then headed to Tori's parlor.

I still carried my gun even after Four had been taken in. He had been arrested that same day that I pressed charges. He hadn't made bail yet but Max had made sure to make it as high as possible before he could get out. There was a restraining order in place as well, though I knew if Four got out that wouldn't stop him.

There was still that chance that he could and would get out. His trial was set for a month from now to allow time for the prosecution and his own counsel to prepare. I was dreading the upcoming interviews that were scheduled for both next week.

"Hey Chica." Tori called with a smile as I made into her shop.

I smiled back at her. "Hey Tor, how is work going today?"

She shrugged. "Slow as fuck but that doesn't bother me really. So what brings you in? Wanted to see about getting that one tattoo made up or did you have something else in mind?"

I sighed, my face scrunched up a little in thought. "I still want a little more time for the other one. It is going to be hella big and I want to make sure it is right. I had an idea for another one."

Tori nods and motions me to follow her over to the area that is set up with couches, chairs and small side tables but is strewn with flash and other art. This is where she usually takes people to draw something up. This time though she hands me her sketch pad and pen.

It doesn't take me long to put what I want together. It is a simple tribal style tattoo in solid black ink. It will be the outline image of a lotus flower then starting at the tip of the tallest flower on the lotus is the Unalome. Finally, that transitions to the same style outline image of a phoenix with the wings stretched out as if in flight. It wouldn't be big as I wanted it on my left inner forearm.

I hand the drawing to Tori and I see her smile sadly at me and nod. "The lotus means fresh starts and the unalome means the journey but together it means the journey to enlightenment and the path to new beginnings through pain or struggle. The phoenix is you rising from the ashes of it all." Her voice is strained and full of pain.

I sigh and wrap my arm around her after I moved beside her on the couch. "Don't be upset with yourself Tori. I didn't tell anyone about it. So you can't blame yourself what you didn't know about."

"I should have known though Lily. There were all the signs about Four. I mean we all suspected about your Dad, Lily. We also didn't know what the hell to do. So we didn't say shit to you and just tried to be there for you. I just wouldn't have thought that your brother…." She trailed off and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"You are so strong Lily. I don't know of anyone else that could go through the shit you had to have gone through and come out like you have. I hated you having to leave but I am glad you did. The day you graduated from that college, we were all so fucking proud of you and happy you invited us to go."

I smiled at that and laughed. "How could I not invite you guys? You were always my family Tor, no matter how far away I was in miles, you guys were always with me. You will always be with me." I say the last part a little quietly. I have no plans to leave again at least not as in moving away for good. But carrying them around in my heart drives me to do my work because it is for people like them and others that I know how important it is.

The words must have alluded to me possibly leaving again because she stiffened and looked at me. "Lily, you aren't leaving again?"

I shake my head and smile at her reassuringly. "No, if I leave it will be for like a trip somewhere but I don't plan on leaving Chicago again Tori. If I can help it this is home for me again."

She sighs in relief and nods. "Good, because I seriously did not want to go to jail for kidnapping your tiny ass and locking you away so you couldn't leave."

I laugh and shake my head. "No kidnapping charges necessary for you."

"Well then let's get this shit done shall we. Where were you wanting it? Judging from the size it is going to be somewhere that needs it to be smaller."

I nod and we head over to her chair. "Yeah I would like it on the left inner forearm please. The line work should go really well for that placement."

"Yeah that will look good. The base of the lotus flower being in the slightly thicker tribal line work then transitioning into the fine line work to make the petals more delicate. The Unalome carrying with the fine line work into the body of the phoenix but the tail and wings being thicker again. Should really stand out because of it." She nodded as she scanned in the image so she could print it out on the special paper that would transfer the image to the skin and she could follow it along with the gun.

That didn't take long to do and after cleaning the area and us making sure everything ran up the arm in the correct alignment, she got started.

"So how are things between you and Eric?" She said with a sort of smug smile.

I blushed and sighed. "Things are going...well, great."

She hummed a little. "I would say so if he is basically living there."

I sigh and chuckle. "Damn Zeke and Peter. Do they just go around blabbing all of my business?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "No. And for fucking sure not about Eric. He would kill them. They are just happy for you and happy he is there with all the Four shit going on. It honestly makes us all feel better to be honest but then there is just seeing how happy you are Lily. It is good to see again."

I can't help the smile on my face. It is good to feel that way again. It also is scary to be so happy because it almost feels like it is too good to be true. I had resolved though that I would take the time to just enjoy this as I have it and not try to borrow trouble.

"I am happy." I say simply. Tori looks up and at the smile on my face and nods, matching it.

As she works my phone goes off with a message alert.

' _Got off early. Was thinking of picking something up to eat so you don't have to cook for the crew again. Sound good?' - Eric_

' _Sounds good. I am actually in the middle of getting a tattoo and forgot the time. I wouldn't have been able to make something for Alex and his brood tonight anyways.' - Lily_

' _You're getting a tattoo right now?' - Eric_

' _Yeah Tori is still working on it.'- Lily_

I knew when I didn't get a response pretty quickly from him that he would end up turning up in the shop. I was proved right when I felt him slide into stool beside me and leaning over to kiss me.

When I pulled away he smiled at me and took a look. His head tilted as he looked over what she had so far, which was just the lotus flower and then was working on the Unalome.

His eyes met mine when she moved to clean up what she had done so far and he saw the entire image that was on the skin for her to follow.

"It's beautiful and perfect, Lily." His voice is quiet but firm as he moves a hand to cup my cheek and gently stroked it.

"Thanks. I thought it was fitting given everything." He gives me a smile and nods.

"I almost thought I was going to walk in and see you getting the hip and thigh one done." He frowned and pouted a little, making me laugh.

"No, I told you I wouldn't get that one unless you were with me and I meant it. This was just a kind of spur of the moment decision. Well, not really I had the image in my head honestly from the day I filed the report. But I hit a little snag in my work and I usually get in a workout or sparring when that happens but I decided to do this to help me out." I shrug as I say this and he laughs.

"Interesting choices but they all suit you. I am glad it is Tori tattooing you though."

I blush at the reminder of what normally happens when I get ink done. "Well she and I have been talking. So no porn star appearances as of yet."

Tori quirks an eyebrow at me and looks between the two of us. "Something I need to know Lily?"

Eric chuckles and shakes his head. "You hadn't told her yet?"

I shook my head, face red and biting my lip. "No. It isn't something I really like to admit I guess."

"Someone going to tell me what you two are talking about?" Tori growls out, but she keeps working.

I sigh and blush even redder making Eric tilt my head over to look at him. "Lily it isn't something to be embarrassed about. So stop babe. She apparently makes sounds when she gets tattooed. Like she does when she eats something or is just enjoying the simple things. The last guy that tattooed her couldn't handle it apparently."

Tori smirks and nods. "Oh that. Well no one sounds quite like Lily when she does it but I have had some people in the chair that have all kinds of reactions. You may make the sounds like you are in the throes of one Lily, but I have actually had someone have one in my chair. Was not pleasant at all."

My mouth drops at that and my ears go red, causing them both to laugh outright at me. "While they were getting a tattoo they physically had one? Guy or girl?" My scientist and doctor mind took over and it must have reflected in my voice because I lost all embarrasement in it.

I was still blushing but my mind was working to enter the results to my questions so I could process it all. I start firing questions at her.

Tori shrugged. "It was a guy."

"Where was the tattoo at?"

"His thigh." She quirked an eyebrow up at me wondering why I cared or wanted to know.

"Inner or outer thigh, upper or lower?"

She laughed at me shaking her head. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Tori just answer the questions." I demand of her and Eric's head is tilted looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"It was his upper thigh and went from the outside to the inner part of it and extended to the lower part." Her tone suggested that she was willing to play along but she couldn't see why I would give a shit.

"And did he make the sounds or reach climax during the whole process or was it a specific time?" I knew my voice went clinical when it was like a lightbulb went off in her head.

She shook her head and smiled as she started working again. "It happened when I got to the inner part of his thigh, and fucking again as I went down. For a total of three fucking times. I almost had to go get George to finish the shit up after he had to go clean himself up the second time.

I nodded and thought. "How old was he?"

Tori was biting her lip to keep from laughing but Eric's nostrils were flared and his eyes were decidedly dark. I put that aside though when Tori answered with a snort. "He was at least in his early thirties."

I nodded as I chewed on my lip in concentration. "Interesting." I murmur "I suppose stimulation of the Dermatomes or even the superficial areas could trigger the response but they would have to be predisposed to sensory or tactile triggers. At least for it to occur more than once like you have said happened…."

I trail off in thought because I could test this theory out later. Obviously not with a needle but there are other ways to stimulate those areas that could produce the desired conditions. I had let my gaze move over to Eric as I was thinking this and it must have occurred to him what I might be thinking because he groaned and shifted.

"I think I will...just go see about picking up some dinner for us and letting Alex know he needs to find somewhere or someone else to feed his band of merry men. He can just get the fuck out of my apartment early for once." He muttered the last part as if he didn't mean to say it out loud.

My face went red and I heard Tori laughing so hard she had to stop working for the moment.

"Umm...ok." I say a bit breathy. Eric inhales and leans in to kiss me and when he pulls back we are both breathing a bit hard.

"Get home soon." He whispers right above my ear so only I hear.

My breath catches and I nod. With another kiss he spins in the stool and gets up to stalk out quickly. That was the first time I heard of him calling it home, as in 'our' home. Now I know why he reacted the way he did when I called it 'ours' the one time too. Because right now I could ravage him completely.

Tori had started working again. "I have to admit Lily. You are pretty fucking sexy when you start using your mind like that."

I blushed and sighed. "I guess."

"Are you guys getting serious Lily?" She said the last part a little concerned and my eyes went to her.

I smiled and shrugged. "We haven't said anything or labeled it really. I mean he asked me officially to be his girlfriend but other than that we haven't said anything. I don't want to try and….I just want to enjoy things Tori. I don't want to overanalyze things."

She nods and smiles at me. "We were worried. You know after how things ended with…." She trailed off and I nodded. "I know you don't like talking about it or him, but if you ever do want to we can just grab a bottle and head to my place."

I sigh and nod. "If I ever want to, which might happen soon, then I will take you up on that."

Did I want to talk about my ex? Who was all set to marry to find out he had been a set up? That it had all been a fucking way to get close to me and find out what I was working on. A way to try and sway me to change where my loyalties lay. To try and get me to join her since all other attempts had failed. She had used him and he had just fucking went along with it.

It had almost destroyed me, finding all of that out. That I had given so much of myself to someone for the first time since leaving home and to find out it had been a way for someone to get ahead.

I would never have thought of it with him either. We had went to school together and danced around our attraction. Neither wanting to get involved while we were trying to graduate. We had even competed against each other grade wise or achievement wise. We drove each other to do better like that, or at least that was what it had been like for me. Maybe he had never felt like that and even as far back as that it had all been lies.

If I had never been recruited by the agency who knows if I would have ever found out. Or if I would have been protected when he made his move. There were things, even if I did want to open up to someone about, that I could never tell them. Not unless they had clearance and it wasn't likely anyone I was close to was going to be getting that shit.

With a sigh I push away those thoughts and Tori and I talk about the girls getting together and doing a girls night or weekend away. I tentatively agree to a possible girl's day/night as long as I get some say on the activities.

By the time she is done, cleaned the ink and spread a little of the healing cream that will make it possible to not have to wear a damn bandage, an hour has already passed.

With a smug smile she scoots me on my way saying I better not leave my man hanging. I am blushing red as I walk out the door towards our apartment. I realize I have been thinking of it that way probably from that first night he stayed there.

With a smile I head home. I fully intend to fulfill my research and work when I get there. Just not the research and work that has anything to do with my real work.


End file.
